A Lolirock Trilogy Finale
by jackxsally4
Summary: This is it the final part of this multi-crossover adventure. Jun, Mechaon, and Arachnid are in the Crystal Empire putting together a plan of action while the others are suck in Sunny Bay and, Judy is captivated by the Beldam and Slender! Will they be able to get back to Equestria and save Judy before it's too late for her to be saved? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1: Where Are We?

Author's Note: I don't anybody or anything except the story itself, and any OCs except for Judy Skellington. Think of it as an aulternet univese within the

original continuity of the movie and the game:Oogie's Revenge. And this was made before season 3 of LoliRock could be even previewed. But, I can't wait for

season 3 and used this to make that time before it comes out an easier wait. Well enjoy!

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Is everyone okay"? Jack asked his companions. "Yeah were fine". They all replied. "Do any of you know where we are because, this doesn't look like Jun's house nor Halloween Town". Jack asked his friends and wife. "I do! We're in Sunny Bay! The world of the French Anime called LoliRock"! Shelby replied happily.

"So do you know where we can find people we can get help from in a trustworthy way to get us back to Equestria perhaps to The Crystal Empire"? Jack asked

Shelby hopefully. "Why can't you teleport us back there"? Shelby asked in confusion. "Oh good point let me try the teleportation spell first. So hold onto me and each other". Jack instructed, he then closed his eye sockets, and snapped his fingers however, after a minute Jack opened his eye sockets to see they were still in Sunny Bay!

"Guys I'm afraid it didn't work so, you can let go of me now". Jack said shamefully. "Oh man got anything else Jack"? Shelby asked Jack. "Yes one other thing. I'll try opening a portal to the room we were teleported to here from". Jack said in reply. Jack closed his eye sockets in concentration and then snapped his fingers but, when he opened his eye sockets, there was no portal there!

"Okay so since that didn't work, Shelby do you know where we can find some people we can get to help from, in a trustworthy way, to get us back to Equestria

or perhaps even to The Crystal Empire"? Jack asked Shelby again. "Yes and yet at the same time, no. I know who but, not where they could be right now so, let's just keep walking until we find three girls. One is an african american with straight, and long brown hair, one with blond hair and the last one with scarlet red hair". Shelby said in reply. This made Shelby's new and current friends' faces lit up.

"'Oh wait I just remembered something. I know what is the first place we can check. The Juice Bar". Shelby added in realization. "Great, then let's go and let's hope they can help us! My Daughter is at stake after all. Wait where's Jun, and Micchan"? Jack said happily but, is now panicking when he had asked the others this. "They weren't pulled in obviously because one, Jun wasn't even in the arena and two, Micchan was obviously able to escape the vortex's gravitational pull. So we better hurry who knows what position they're in right now"! Suiseiseki said like the smart aleck that she is. They all nodded and began the walk to the Juice Bar.

It took them five minutes to get to the Juice Bar and the saw the girls. "Look it's them"! Shelby alerted her friends and pointing the three girls out to them. Meanwhile customers were screaming as they ran out of the Juice Bar. Well everyone except for the three girls. "Do you girls see what I'm seeing right now"? Iris asked her friends. "Yeah we them too"! Talia replied nervously. "Um girls, they're coming this way"! Auriana said nervously.

"Hey guys my pendant is glowing"! Iris exclaimed as she looked down at her pendant. "Humm someone needs help and I got a hunch it's those guys coming this way". Auriana said in excitement. "Hi my name is Shelby and I'm a huge fan"! Shelby said. Shelby then, leaned into Iris's ear. "But um maybe it would be better if we continue this conversation in the magical library". Shelby whispered.

Iris stops herself from gasping. "How did you know about that"? Iris whispered back. "Like I said we should talk in there now let's go please"? Shelby said quietly. "Okay but if you turn out to be some sort of spy for Praxina or something-". Talia quietly started to say. "Don't worry Talia we're not." Shelby interrupted reassuringly.

Now they're walking to Iris's house and Talia, Iris, and Auriana are whispering to each other. "So, what do you guys think about these guys"? Talia asked. "I think we can trust them but, be ready for anything". Iris replied. "I say we trust them 100%"! Auriana said. "Okay we'll trust them but don't put your guards down". Talia instructed.

20 minutes later, they are now in the magical library. "Okay now can you please continue"? Talia asked. "Well have you ever heard of the tooniverse theory"?

Shelby asked and they nodded. "Okay well that's how we know all about you". Shelby explained.

"Well Hi I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween. It's a pleasure to meet you". Jack said. "Ooh how neat! Do you think you can show us where you live sometime"? Auriana asked excitedly. "Sure but, we'll have to look into more later because we were banished here". Jack said frustratingly.

"Oh my how horrible but, let's finish introductions first". Talia said. "Well I'm Pumpkin Queen Sally Skellington but, please just call me Sally and I'm Jack's Wife". Sally said. "I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden Doll". Suigintou said. "W-What you a doll! Crystal abliter-"! Talia said but was stopped by Iris. "Wow calm down Talia"! Iris said. "Oh sorry we've had an experience with living toys once THEY FOUGHT WITH NO HONOR! So, I've been cautious ever since". Talia explained.

"Well I'm Kanaria the 2nd and best/smartest tactician of all the Rozen Maiden Dolls"! Kanaria said. "Wow you know Talia is our best tactician and most advanced when it comes to spells out of the three of us anyway". Auriana said with giggles. "I'm Suiseiseki, the 3rd Rozen Maiden Doll". Suiseiseki said. "My name is Shinku and, I'm the 5th of the Rozen Maiden Doll". Shinku said. "I'm Kirakishou, last/7th Rozen Maiden Doll". Kirakishou said.

"I'm Kirakishou's Medium, Shelby". Shelby said and she then explains what that means. "Wow but wait, where's your mediums Suigintou, Kanaira, Suiseiseki, and Shinku"? Talia asked. "I don't know what happend to mine exactly other than the was able to avoid being pulled into the vortex's gravitational pull". Kanaira said sadly. "My medium is very ill with a disease that was supposed to kill her but, it keeps getting delayed so in they decided to keep her at the hospital from now on". Suigintou said very sadly. "Me and Suiseiseki share the same medium and he is probably with Kanaria's medium Micchan his name is Jun". Shinku explain worryingly.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. But where is the 4th and 6th dolls"? Iris asked sympathetically. Then Suiseiseki explained but, with tears falling from her eyes as she did. "Oh that horrible we wish you the best of luck on bringing Souseiseki and Hina back Shinku". Iris said sweetly. "Thank you Iris I'll need it". Shinku said with a small but, hopeful smile.

Then Iris's pendant started glowing again but Iris was too busy talking to these new beings to notice. "I'm Princess Cadence of The Crystal Empire and love". Princess Cadence said. "And I'm King Thorax of the reformed changeling race". King Thorax said.

Then Iris was able to notice and see that her pedant. Thanks to it glowing brighter and that introductions were done. "Someone needs help"! Iris and Shelby said at the same time. Then the two laughed together from that. "So, it seems like you're the ones who need our help. What do you need help with"? Iris asked. "Judy our daughter has been taken captive by the Beldam and my long lost older Brother Slenderman". Jack explained.

"Oh and by the way I'm Coraline, I'm also apparently the Beldam's mortal enemy because I'm the first of her victims to escape and the closest to destroying her". Coraline said. "Hi for the ones that don't know, I'm Princess Iris of the planet Ephedia". Iris said. "I'm Princess Talia of the kingdom of Xiris". Talia said. "And I'm Princess Auriana of the kingdom of Volta". Auriana said. However the Princesses' new friend with the exception of Shelby, had a confused look on their faces.

"Maybe we better just show you what we can do". Arianna said. But, then Amoru ran other to Sally and Jack excitedly, trying to convince them to pet him.

"Aww, who's this adorable little one"? Sally asked the girls. "This is Amoru, he's in his cat form he can also turn into an Ephedian pegasus". Auriana explained in reply. "That's amazing"! Princess Cadence said.

"Well, we were just about to call you anyway Amoru so, can you please take us to the battle arena"? Iris asked sweetly. Amoru nodded and took them to the battle arena. "Wow it reminds me of the Crystal Empire's architecture". Princess Cadence said in awe. "So what did you want to show us"? Jack asked who is

also in awe. "Oh just this"!Auriana said.

"Iris Princess of Ephedia"! Iris exclaimed and she transformed into her magical dress. "Talia Princess of Xiris"! Talia said and transformed into her

magical dress too. "Auriana Princess of Volta!" Auriana said and transformed into her magical dress as well. "Wow that's amazing"! Jack exclaimed. "Wow Shelby, you were right about these girls". Coraline said happily.

"So do you think you can help us get back to Equestria"? Jack asked the Ephedians. "We're afraid not the only place we know how to make a portal to is to

Ephedia". Auriana replied guiltily. "No it can't be"! Jack and sally exclaimed in unison and then they embraced each other as they sobbed in each other's

chests.

"Look we're so sorry that we can't help you. Humm oh wait I just thought of someone who maybe able to help you but, we have to go to Ephedia to talk to her"!Auriana said gleefully. "Really that's great what's her name"? Jack asked Auriana. "Her name is Princess Izeria who is also the Princess of Xiris too

for she, is Talia's Older Sister". Auriana replied. "I wanted to tell them since she's MY OLDER SISTER"! Talia said in irritation and frustration. "Oops sorry Talia"! Auriana said apologetically. "It's okay but please remember that next time"? Talia asked as she accepted Arianna's apology. "Sure I'll remember but, if I forget, then remind me as fast as you can so you decide to remind me before I even start". Auriana said sweetly. "He he it's a deal"!

Talia said casually.

Shelby then gasped of knowing something. "Does this mean what I think it means"? Shelby asked excitedly. "Yep you are going to have the pleasure to visit

and see Ephedia itself"! Talia replied confirming what Shelby suspected. "Yeah let's go"! Shelby exclaimed in excitement.

"Well let's hope she knows such a spell". Auriana said with a her-fingers-crossed tone. "So, can you please take us back to the library Amoru"? Auriana asked Amoru sweetly. Amoru nodded and took them all back to the library. "Well me and Iris are going to stay here because of Praxina's threats of revenge to lash it out on our friends here on Earth. So go on without us and good luck and goodbye it was nice meeting you". Talia explained and said as to wish them farewell.

Iris and Talia waved goodbye and our heros waved back then turned back to Arianna. "Okay are you ready guys"? Auriana asked them. "Totally now do your magical thing girl"! Shelby said in reply. Then Auriana opened the vortex-like portal. "Wow impressive Auriana"! Jack said in shock and awe. "Thanks Jack now everyone hold on tight this could get or be a quite a bumpy ride"! Auriana said in a serious tone.

They all nodded. Then everyone grabbed onto Jack because of him being the tallest person out of all of them. Then they allowed the vortex-like portal to pull them through it with it's vortex-like gravitational pull. "Wooohooo Ephedia here we come"! Shelby said excitedly. Then they went through the portal with hope that the answer lies there!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: A Villain'sHero's Plan

We're In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Huh Where am I"? Judy asked the air in fear. "Why in your new home". The Beldam replied from the other side of the cell door. "YOU! What's going on and

what have you done with my friends ESPECIALLY MY FAMILY"? Judy demanded in pain, fear, and anger. "Oh I just sent them to another dimension with and powers or magic that could get them back here neutralized as for you, well soon you won't remember a thing". The Beldam explained to Judy.

Then slender came up to the cell door however, Judy knew what he was up to. "Oh No you don't because it won't work on me! And do you know why"? Judy asked

cockily and with a victorious smirk on her skull. "Why in Equestria er I mean on Earth would it not work when your powers are neutralized"? The Beldam asked in disbelief and confusion. "Because I'm a SKELETON which means I don't have eyeballs"! Judy said standing her ground as not to letting them see her fear and sadness that they could use to their advantage and/or use to break her outgoing and positive spirit.

Meanwhile in another part of the hive, Lock, Shock, and, Barrel we talking. "Man I wish the Beldam would give us something to do to help her bring the Skellingtons down! And besides I'm so board"! Shock said in irritation. "Agreed now I say we go over there and tell them that, and to taunt and mess with Judy's mind and emotions"! Lock said deviously. "Um I don't know guys. Er with the first part of that plan anyway what if it makes that desire even HARDER to achieve"? Barrel asked nervously. "Humm well we'll tell them as nicely and respectfully as we can". Shock said sweetly since they were really close on that level. "Alright let's do it"! Barrel exclaimed joyfully. And so the trio started running to where Judy was being held captive.

Now back at Judy's cell while Lock, Shock, and, Barrel were running, there was a moment of speechlessness. "Uggh we'll be right back"! The Beldam said and then she and Slender left the cell. When they heard the trio running up to them. "Beldam we need to talk please"? Shock asked trying her hardest to keep herself from showing her annoyance and frustration. "Sure I'll be right back Slender". The Beldam said in reply.

As she and the trio left to a different room, Slender heard a muffled voice like something was in their way when they tried to call out for help! "Huh what is that hello? Is anyone there"? Slender said as he left the room to go look for the source of the strange sounds. "Huh Drone 10 who in the world tied you up and gagged you"? Slender asked Drone 10 as he ran up to the changeling and removed the gauze from Drone 10's mussel.

"Coraline, Sally and, Shelby did this Drone 9 led them to the throne room to see Coraline's and Jun's stuff/ Drone 9 is a TRADER"! Drone 10 said angrily. "What Coraline and some friends of her's and Jun's did this! Well come on let's go tell the Beldam immediately"! Slender said shocked.

Meanwhile, the Beldam is sitting on the couch and the trio are sitting in the couch on the opposite side of the room. "So what do you need to talk to me about kids"? The Beldam asked in a tiredly tone. "Well we want to have a part in whatever you're planning to do with Judy and the rest of the Skellington family please and besides we're super board". Shock requested in reply.

"Oh is that all? Well I can do that. So, here's what I'd like you to do, once we have Jack and Sally in our captivity too, you can do whatever you want with them however as for Judy, all I can allow you to do for now is tease her to cause her to lose hope. And if you can maybe make it into a teary fashion"! The Beldam instructed with a pleasant smile.

"Sweet but why do we have to wait for our full rage and proper revenge on Judy specifically"? Shock asked the Beldam with a suspicious look. "Because I need her to our advantage to capture her parents of course first but, once that's done you can do what you want with all three of them"! The Beldam replied reassuringly. "And how are you going to "use" Judy to your "advantage"? Lock said in deviously and curiosity.

"You'll see very soon and-". The Beldam started to say but, was interrupted when Slender and Drone 10 barged into the room. "Huh what is the meaning of this

you two"? The Beldam demanded of them irritatedly. "Well according to Drone 10 was tied up and gauzed by Shelby, Sally, and Micchan as well as got Drone 9 to join their side and he's now a trader". Slender explained in his reply. "No! Well since this conversation is basically over, Slender we need to corrupt Judy somehow, humm wait didn't you say that you can turn non-humans into humans"? The Beldam asked. "Yes but, I can only give them human skin". Slender explained. "Oh so then just do that"? The Beldam requested. "Judy will soon be on our side". Slender replied.

"Ooh that's perfect now, just give a moment to go choose the perfect set of button eyes for her". The Beldam said in her excited response. "Alright I'll meet you against the wall of the entryway to Judy's cell okay"? Slender informed the Beldam before she would be out of her hearing range that allowed her to still hear Slender. "Alright be careful as to not let her see you okay oh and Lock, Shock, and Barrel you can go and tease Judy but, don't show any signs that could give away that Slender or/ and Slender and me are hiding there before we come in". The Beldam instructed.

"Yes Ma'am"! The Trio said in reply. Then they went to their assigned destinations. "Ha he he! Hey Judy where's your precious family now"! Shock said harshly. "Yeah not even your perfect boyfriend is making ANY effort to try and rescue you"! Lock added gleefully. "Wow that's just sad. Face it you pathetic, and scardy skeleton, Princess, you're DOOMED"! Barrel said next.

"Hey how DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY LOVED ONES LIKE THAT! Huh wait a minute. Oh no the Trio has taken by the Beldam as her new prey and as far as I can

tell, slaves"! Judy said with defensive anger, sadness, pain and shock in response to their harsh remarks. "We don't know what you're talking about but yes,

we're assisting the Beldam and her ugh boyfriend"! Shock said in deviously and disgust.

"Don't worry you three soon you'll be free however, you'll might have to be punished depending on your harsh words. So you better watch it because if you dare take it any further her then you be SEVERELY punished"! Judy said to warn them and giving them a shot of a second chance or at least a lot more mercy than she would if they continued with even harsher words. "Ha like as if we're going to do that you foolish girl! Heh actually you're just as naïve as your Father"! Shock said as she realized what she saw for she never thought of Jack and Judy's alikeness from genetic personality! "Oh you just crossed the line now when my friends and family comes, especially my Dad, you will not get away with this, and from us, without a scratch or scorch mark etc."! Judy said

with hot tears in her eyes sockets.

Meanwhile, the Beldam went into her workshop. "Humm now only one big question remains about this. Should they be blue or, should they be the traditional color of black"? the Beldam asked herself feeling unsure for several minutes. "Oh well since we don't know what her eye color would be if she was human or was ever a human. Well at least if at the time, I was there too, and/or be paying attention to her eye color during that temporary amount of time that she was one". The Beldam told herself wishfully and picked up the black buttons and readied her needle and thread.

Then the Beldam stealthily made her way over to stand next to Slender still not wanting Judy to that their there and are ready to do what they were planning

to do. "Hey Slender the next time they take a break from teasing and taunting her as well as after she says her response to it, then we'll begin. Does that sound good to you"? The Beldam asked in a whispering tone. "Yes that sounds perfect". Slender said.

Meanwhile with Micchan, Jun, and Arachnid, have finally arrived at The Crystal Empire castle's front door. Micchan knocked on the beautiful door and when the door opens, they saw that it was Shining Armor. Who, had Princess Flurry Heart in his forelegs. Princess Flurry Heart was crying as he stood there with a small but concerned smile on his face. "Hi Micchan, and Jun come on in but who is that and where are the others especially MY wife"? Shining Armor asked as they walked through the door and are now walking down the hall not sure which room Shining Armor wanted to go in, to discuss everything.

"Look we're so sorry, we got as many out as we could but, the others excluding Judy, were pulled into a vortex to another world. However, the Beldam didn't say where. I was able to escape before it was too late to escape. I'm so sorry but I didn't have enough time to help one or more of the others to escape the vortex's gravitational pull, and so that's what happened to Cadence". Micchan explained to Shining Armor sadly.

"Oh it's okay we'll find her, we'll find all of them. But you said Judy didn't get pulled in so where is she"? Shining Armor asked them getting worried and concerned again. "Judy was taken hostage by the Beldam and Slenderman". Micchan replied. "Oh no did they say anything that could give you guys a clue on what their plans are for Judy"? Shining Armor asked them trying to see if any information can tell us how to construct our rescue plan for her and how much time we have before it's too late for Judy. "No she didn't even accidently slipped out a single word about it I'm afraid". Micchan said sadly.

"Oh that's okay but, don't worry, I know it'll all end okay despite the length of time it's taking. But I have two more questions, first one, who is this changeling, I can see his wings have evolved but um"? Shining Armor asked. "Hi I'm Arachnid and I've decided to join your side because I find you guys way nicer than any of the changelings or people that I lived with in the hive. I can prove it you see I helped them by getting them back to their friends after they got Coraline and Jun here out of the cell they were in and protected Jun by him and I staying the room that's literally right next to the hive's entrance/exit and finally of course my wings have changed". Arachnid explained.

"Oh well that answers my second question on how Arachnid and Jun escaped the hive. Well it's nice to meet you Arachnid and thanks for helping us". Shining Armor said full of gratitude. "No problem your highness". Arachnid said in reply as he bowed respectfully and quite gracefully.

"So you must be Jun, the one that Micchan and the others told me, Cadence, and Thorax about right"? Shining Armor asked Jun."Yeah apparently I am. You see according to Micchan and Sally, Slender manipulated our memories of him, having mine and Coraline's first meeting of the Beldam, and any memories of anything to have done with our friends". Jun explained in his reply.

"Wow all of this is not good! What are we going to do exactly"? Shining Armor asked his friends as he started to freak out and panic. "I believe we need the

elements of harmony at this point if we're going to save Judy. We'll just have to do some research on magic and so on to help the others". Micchan replied in detail. "Okay let's go into the planning room for now. Oh and I'm Shining Armor it's nice to meet you Jun". Shining said in realization.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Shining Armor". Jun said formally. "Oh what about Jun and Coraline's memories how do we fix that"? Shining Armor asked.

"Yes but it has to happen in their home worlds. However as much as it pains me to say this, it'll have to wait until after we defeat Slender and the Beldam and have saved Judy as well as getting our friends back here if, they don't find away on their own". Micchan instructed in reply.

Now they're in the planning room, and sitting at a large round table. "Okay now we need to send a detailed letter to Twilight and tell her to bring her friends". Micchan said in a serious tone. "I'm already on it Micchan"! Shining Armor said optimistically. Shining Armor wrote the letter and then used his magic to send the letter to Twilight's castle. "Okay it's on it's way". Shining Armor informed them.

"So when should the Princess of Friendship and her friends be at the castle entrance"? King Thorax asked Shining Armor. "Well we'll have to wait until Twilight's response shows-". Shining Armor said and then in a flash of light, a letter appeared. Shining Armor grabs it with his magic and looked at it. "Hey it's from Twilight. Wow that was a fast response"! Shining Armor said in awe.

"Okay here's what she said. Dear Shining Armor, we'll be there right away! Love your L.S.B.F.F"! Shining Armor read a loud but Jun, and Arachnid had confused looks on their faces. "Oh that stands for 'Little Sister Best Friend Forever'"! Shining Armor, and Mechaon said this along with him. "Aww how cute and sweet"! Jun and Arachnid said in response to that sibling love.

Two hours later, the mane six, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike, entered the castle. "Hi Shining"! Twilight said as she ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Hey Twily how've you been"? Shining Armor asked as the broke and ended their embrace. "Oh just fine". Twilight replied. "Well follow me to the meeting room and you can meet the new friends I mentioned in my letter". Shining Armor instructed. They walked into the room and gasped at what the new friends were.

"Hi I'm Micchan and I already know who you all are because I'm a big fan of the show. What I mean by that is well 'The Tooniverse Theory' and your a cartoon show called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'"! Micchan said joyfully but trying her hardest to stay calm. "So did you get all that or did I confuse you Twilight and friends"? Micchan asked worriedly. "Yeah I got all that". Rainbow Dash said in reply.

"Wow that's so fascinating"! Twilight said like a nerd that just made a new discovery or discovered a new species. "Oh my Celestia! I love Rozen Maiden! Where's the dolls? Did you guys bring back Souseiseki and Hina"? Pinkie Pie asked very hyperly and excitedly. "He he, not yet Pinkie Pie, and the dolls and my other friends are trapped in another world. We're not sure which one though but also, the Daughter of one of those friends is who we need to save first". Micchan said in reply.

"Wait hold on for a second, where's Cadence"? Twilight asked in deep concern. "She's in the unknown world too because she wanted to help us". Micchan replied sadly. "Oh dear! So what are we up against"? Twilight asked seriously. "Beings not of this world, a man called The Slenderman, and The Beldam, a past foe of one of my new friends named Coraline who is also in the unknown world". Shining Armor said in reply.

"Oh and the Beldam is Chrysalis's real name, in short there was never a Queen Chrysalis"! Shining Armor added. "Huh b-but I WHAT"! Twilight exclaimed in absolute shock. "I know Right!" Micchan commented in agreement. "Well let's get planning"! Rainbow Dash exclaimed in confidence and determination. "Right but first, these two don't know who you all are, so please finish introductions"? Shining Armor suggested.

"Hi I'm Jun". Jun said. "And I'm Arachnid, a newly evolved changeling". Arachnid said as he fluttered his wings. And then the ponies/dragon introduced themselves. "Well so did you bring the Elements of Harmony"? Shining Armor asked Twilight. "Um if I can recall, they gave them up and back to the Tree of

Harmony." Micchan remindingly replied. "Oh right! Now what"? Shining Armor asked and he's now panicking. "Calm down bro we'll just have to find their weaknesses". Twilight suggested reassuringly in her reply.

"Wait oh why didn't I think of this before?! Well for the Beldam, all we have to do is take her button eyes out so she can't see, just like Coraline did in her final confrontation with the Beldam in Coraline's first conflict with the Beldam. And as for Slenderman, we'll just have to destroy his his brain. So what do you think"? Jun suggested. "Let's do it"! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie replied in agreement without a single thought of hesitation. "I want to volunteer to be the one to get this sweet Daughter to safety". Fluttershy said. "Oh yeah forgot to add that part thank you Fluttershy". Jun said feeling relieved.

"Okay let's do it but, who will stay with Flurry Heart"? Shining Armor asked in fatherly concern. "Me and Spike will, because I don't have any of my weapons". Jun said. "Thanks! Besides I want to meet these two beings out of simple curiosity". Shining Armor said happily. "I know we're on a time limit but, can we get some rest from both our journeys to The Crystal Empire and food as well please"? Rarity asked politely. "Of course, we'll leave first thing after breakfast". Shining Armor instructed them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Ephedia Part One

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

They all have arrived in Ephedia. "Welcome to Ephedia, my new friends". Auriana announced to them happily. "Wow it's so beautiful"! Jack said as his eye sockets widened in awe. "Well guys, follow me to the castle of Xeris"! Auriana instructed them, and then they headed to the castle.

We're Now In Izira's P.O.V.

I was watching over the repairs on the castle, when I heard someone call out name. "Hi Izira it's been quite awhile since I last saw you"! Auriana said as she, and some freaky strangers, ran over to me. "Uh, Hi Auriana, who in Ephedia are they"? I said as calmly as possible, when I realized that one of them was a skeleton! "Hi there princess Izira, I'm pumpkin king Jack Skellington of Halloween Town and I'm a friend of Auriana's". Said the Skeleton who was Jack.

"I'm Pumpkin Queen Sally Skellington, Jack's Wife". Sally the rag doll said kindly. "Anyway, we came because we need your help, our daughter's in trouble, and we can't get back to her to save her without a portal, and Auriana tells us that you can do that"? Jack expected seriously. "I can, well sort of, You see it requires more than one person to get the spell to work because it's a very very tricky spell however, that doesn't mean I can't do it I will do it I just need to call some people starting with Princess Lyna of Borealis". I told them honestly. Then I took out my Ephedian communicator and called Lyna.

It was a three minute wait, but Lyna finally answered. "Hi Izira what's going on"? Lyna asked me curiously. "I need you to come over to Xeris immediately, I'll explain everything once you get here, but let's just say for now, it's a powerful spell". I replied seriously. "Alright Izira, i'll be there as soon as I can"! Lyna said and we hung up.

To Be Continued

LAuthor's Note: Hi I am not sure why this chapter didn't make it to the story when I still was in process of making the story. Well now I've fixed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Ephedia Part Two

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

One hour later, Lyna had arrived. "So w-AAAHHH! I-I'm g-gonna faint"! Lyna said once she saw the friends Izira mentioned to her. Lyna indeed started to wobble and started to fall over. "Wow oh no you don't Lyna it's okay". Auriana said reassuringly as she caught Lyna in her arms and helped her up. "Oh sorry about that everyone and thanks Auriana. How have you girls been by the way and how's the fight to stop Praxina"? Lyna asked Auriana and Izira. "Not successful yet, well other than being able to keep all of our human friends safe". Auriana replied. "Well Hi there new friends, I'm Princess Lyna of the island of Borealis what's your names"? Lyna said happily.

Then they all introduced themselves. Then Jack remembered something important. "Oh and speaking of this Shelby where's my locket I meant to ask you when we teleported back to Skellington Manor". Jack told Shelby with him being a little nervous that it got lost during battle. "Oh I'm so sorry it's perfectly fine not a scratch here you go". Shelby said as she handed the locket that was his only symbol of hope in such times as this. Jack let out a sigh of relief with the breath he haven't even known he had been holding in.

"Oh thank you Shelby". Jack said and as he walked over to the Epheidan Princesses, he opened the locket to reveal the family portrait inside. "Well Lyna, Izira, and Auriana, see the girl in the middle and in between me and Sally"? Jack asked them as he pointed to the girl. "Why yes and she's so beautiful and cool looking too"! Auriana and Lyna said in unision. "Wow you all look so happy together, I promise I'll do everything I can to help you save her"! Izira said with serious and as well as in her battle mode, determination.

"Thanks and your assumption is correct that there is our wonderful Daughter, Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington. As well as the future ruler of Halloween

Town and Halloween itself". Jack explained joyfully and at the same time sadly. Jack worried sick for his Daughter's fate. "Wow that's so amazing"! Izira and Lyna said excitedly.

"Well she's kind of a royal prodigy when it comes to her royal bloodline powers including, sorcery, Pumpkin Fire, the newly integrated Christmas form, and soul robber". Jack said waving the arm that had his soul robber on it. "Wow that's a lot of powers! Oh and once this is all over please come back here and I'll give her Ephedian powers too. I don't want her to be the odd one out or at least the one left out". Izira said seriously and sweetly as well as cheerfully. "Oh of course and I'm sure she'll love them". Jack said happily.

"So what can I do for all of you"? Lyna asked concernedly. "Well we need you to help Izira open a portal to Crystal Empire, which is in the magical land of Equestria so, we can save my Daughter and-". Jack started to say right before his phone rang. "Um will you all excuse me I've got to take this". Jack said to which they all noded. Jack then sprinted through the doorway and into the very next room.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I then took out my phone to see it's Nori calling me so, I answered immediately. "Hi Nori so, were you able to get in touch with Jun"? I asked already knowing why she's calling. "Yes and they're fine but, he wanted to know where you're all at"? Nori asked me.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Then I walk into the room. "I heard what Nori's asking and I'll be better at explaining this. So Jack I'll take it from here if you don't mind that is of course"? I asked Jack kindly. "Oh of course I don't mind go right ahead". Jack replied as he gave me his phone.

"Hi Nori this is Shelby again and I know where we are. We're in the world of a French Anime called: "LoliRock" on the planet of Ephedia to be exact. But we

originally were teleported to somewhere in the earth town of Sunny Bay of the same world of course". I told Nori in way that it would be clear to her. Then I explained to her what happens in the on camera plot in a spoiler free summary.

"Wow how neat well I'll go give Jun what I have now to report bye". Nori said joyfully. "Okay bye Nori". I said before hanging up. Then I returned the phone back to Jack. "Um who is Jun"? Lyna asked as I explained what Nori said but, regretfully in a way that the Ephedian Princesses wouldn't understand.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"He's mine and Suiseiseki's medium". Shinku explained to Lyna. "The one who just called Jack, was Jun's older Sister Nori". Suiseiseki added. "So can you help Izira and the rest of us in getting us back to my Daughter and our friends who are there Lyna"? Jack asked.

"Yes! But from the way Izira described this portal spell to me, me and her are still not going to be able to do this spell! It'll take not just me and Izira. We'll also need Carissia, Iris, you as well Auriana, and Talia too". Lyna said in serious confidence. "Really oh that's great now not only can I help you get back and I get to see Talia in person again, I get the opportunity to have time for Talia to show me everything she wanted to show me a while back before Graymor was defeated". Izira said in indescribable joy.

"Yeah we'll be able to not only see our Daughter and other friends again, but we'll get to FINALLY defeat THOSE MONSTERS WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS, HURT PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT AND STOLE MY DAUGHTER"! Jack said in agreement but his pain and rage rise by the minute as he said this. "Wow calm down Jack! I'm just as angry and in pain as you are but you need to cool down it'll be okay". Sally said comfortingly and soothingly as she took Jack's skull in her hands to reach up and kiss him. "Oh heh, heh, sorry about that and thanks Sally I needed that". Jack said and then kissed her back.

We're Now In Izira's P.O.V.

"Uuh okaay now that that's over, I'm going to go call Carissia and then we all must go to Sunny Bay". I informed them. Then I walked into the next room and took out my communicator and called for Carissia. "Oh please answer Carissia". I said worrying that she wouldn't pick up. However to my relief, she picked up. "Oh there you are Carissia". I said in relief.

"Hi Izira, what's up...Oh no something is terribly wrong isn't it"? Carissia asked in extreme concern. "Calm down Carissia but, yes there is. Me, Lyna, Iris, Talia and, Auriana have just met a group of new friends who seriously need our magical help. But the spell that requires is a difficult one so please come to Xeris immediately". I explained to Carissia. "Of course I'm on my way"! Carissia said as she sounded like she's ready for a battle.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

We had to wait for 20 minutes for Carissia to arrive. Just then Carissia ran in "I'm here and um is that a living skeleton in a pinned stripped suit with a bat-like looking bow tie"? Carissia asked as she pointed to me with obvious awe and confusion. "Yes well except I'm technically undead even though I was born that way". I confirmed for Carissia. Then we allowed my new friends to introduce themselves. And now it was time to explain the situation to her.

"Hi I'm Pumpkin King Jack Skellington of Halloween Town and Halloween itself and also The Master Of Fright but, you can just call me Jack". I said to explain on who I am. "And I'm his Wife Pumpkin Queen Sally Skellington but, just call me Sally". Sally said. I then took out my locket and walked over to Carissia.

"And this is our Daughter Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington". I said as was pointing to her in the photo. "Humm speaking of which have any of you seen Zero"? I asked them with the tiniest bit of fear. However I got my answer the same way I did last time! "HA HA, okay, okay I'm happy to see you too! So let me guess you followed us through the vortex that brought us here and hid like last time"? I said in happiness at my loyal dog's bravery. "Oh you're the most loyal dog I could've ever asked for"! I said as I petted Zero's head.

"Auriana, Izira, Lyna, and Carissa, I'd like you to meet our extremely loal ghost dog Zero"! I said happily. Then Zero flew around and let the Ephedian Princesses pet his ghostly head. "Aww, why hello little cutie it's very nice to meet you Zero". They said as they petted Zero. "Well I'm Princess Carissa of Calix and it's very nice to meet you all". Carissa said.

"Well are we ready to head back to Earth"? Auriana asked us. "Yeah I've missed it"! Lyna said excitedly. "Me too"! Carissa said in agreement. "And I bet

Talia will be ecstatic to see you Izira!" Auriana exclaimed. "Yeah and I'll get to see how you girls spend your free time and, your training room there"! Izira said full of joy. "Yeah well please fire up that spell to get us there"? Auriana asked Izira. "Oh yeah right. Crystal portalis"! Izira said and they went through the portal.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: Praxina Meets Jack

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Back in Sunny Bay Talia and Iris were in a battle with Praxina and her new monstrous creation. The beast looks like Teriek from MLP: Friendship is Magic in the Season 4 finale but, much larger, made of black, teal, and red crystals. And it wasn't going well for Talia and Iris. For no matter what and/or how much they threw at the creature, it didn't even tickle him let alone do any damage. The creature was starting to wear them down.

We're Now In Iris's P.O.V.

"HA HA HA, Do you really think this creature is like the ones I've made in the past? Oh well it looks like it turns out you were wrong! Now creature destroy Princess Iris's true love"! Praxina exclaimed with dark glee. Just then I saw Nethanel walking on the sidewalk across from where are battle was going on. And now the creature was walking toward him! "NO CRYSTAL OBLITERO"! I cried out as I cast this spell to stop the monster from hurting Nethanel. However, nothing happened! "No why is it still not working"? I asked myself in shock that it was still not working. Then out of nowhere a portal, that only an Ephedian could create, appeared behind me. Jack was the last one to come through. Jack, his friends, his Wife, his ghost dog, came through so, did Auriana, Lyna Carissa, and even Izira! "That's because you could use some more help to take that beast and that's us, but I'll take care of Praxina"! Jack exclaimed.

"Are you crazy"? Izira asked him with a horrified and panicky look on her face. "No I can handle her. Now let's hurry before that boy is killed"! Jack replied seriously but then frantically. Then we all towards the beast while Jack ran towards Praxina. And she was obviously jaw dropped by either Jack or one of our other new friends' looks!

We're Now In Praxina's P.O.V.

While the princesses were talking to these foreign creatures, I was frozen in place when my fell upon the skeleton who looked like he was giving them battle strategy instructions. And I just couldn't believe it, a animated talking skeleton wearing dark clothes and yet he's helping the Princesses! Now he finally made it over to me. "Well, well, well what do we have here, a skeleton freak ooh I'm really scared HA HA HA"! said to keep him from seeing my fear.

This skeleton then groaned and facepalmed his skull. "Really did you have to, even unknowingly, quote Oogie like that"? The skeleton asked clearly annoyed. "Telanoc"! I said reciting a spell. However this guy was able to dodge it like it was nothing! "WHAT impossible"! I said in utter shock. "Who in Ephedia are you"? I asked mostly in fear but annoyance as well. "All you need to know is that I'm THE MASTER OF FRIGHT, so ha I'm literally your worst nightmare"! he replied as if to warn me that he's not one to be trifled with. "Oh Please my worst nightmare already happened! Besides you're not scary at all"! I said to make him feel threatened. "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet"! He said knowingly. As he transformed into a flaming scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, and his hands were now made of wood! "Huh what planet are you from"? I asked nervously. "Oh I'm not from a different planet"! He replied darkly.Then he threw a FIREBALL at me! "Wow Ahh"! I squicked out as it came at me and as I just barely dodged it. "Ha no so scary huh what do you think of me now Praxina"? he asked tauntingly and in a more demon-like deep voice and threw two more fireballs at me!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

And this time Praxina couldn't avoid them and cried out in pain, and finally crashing into the ground! "Give up yet Praxina"? I warned her with confidence. " I'll never give up, Morbullo"! Praxina replied. I was caught off guard and I was knocked off my feet and onto my back and this caused me to transformed back! "HA HA, How pathetic now GIVE UP! Because this monster is literally invincible"! Praxina said harshly. "Never"! I said as my anger raised up again at the ones who stole my Daughter and all the things that are keeping me and Sally away from her! So I got back up and just went right out and soccer punched Praxina! That way I could have time to transform into my Sandy Claws costume, and bound her arms and legs together with ice as she laid on the ground from pain. "Now TELL ME WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS"? I practically screamed at her. However, she was also trying to break the ice she was bound with. Which were just handcuffs and ankle shackles made out of strong holding ice. However, she wore herself out and gave in. Now she is still on the ground laying on her stomach as she looked up at me with a fearful expression and teary eyes. "Because if the Princesses didn't interfere with Gramorr's plans, then my younger twin Brother: Mephisto wouldn't have died and would still be here! So I'll make Iris and her Ephedian Princess friends feel what it's like to lose someone they care about"! Praxina replied as she continued to cry and then she started sobbing over Mephisto's death.

Then I remembered Auriana telling me this part of that story earlier. "Oh yeah Auriana told us about that". I said out loud and sadly. Then something came to me so I started to think and a brilliant idea came to my head. "Humm, wait I think mI know how to fix that! I know where he most likely went for his afterlife"! I began but, I stopped when I saw the peasant shocking hope flash across Praxina's face.

"W-What really are serious or are you just pulling my leg"! Praxina asked me with the tiniest bit of anger when she said the "you're kidding" expression. "I'm cold dead serious". I said to confirm her hopes. "Well then where do you think he went to"? Praxina asked frantically and excitedly.

"Mephisto is in my home town it's called Halloween Town. However for now please stand down and, as soon as I can have the ability to get back to Halloween Town again, I'll help you find Mephisto. So do we have deal or not"? I asked her with a serious tone. "What but he's dead and-". Praxina started to say. "He'll be undead if he's in my world so it'll be like he's still alive". I explained to Praxina to reassure her.

"You see sometimes when people die, they're instantly brought to Halloween Town because their soul's destiny senses that they could be of great help to make the most horrible Halloween yet so they "live" their from now on. But don't worry he can still leave just like I can but that's his new main home. Though I'm kind of an exception since for the past five generations of my family were born in Halloween Town". I explained as clearly and understandable as possible to and for Praxina. "Alright but, we'll have to destroy the monster that I created first! There's something I didn't tell them about when it comes to the monster, only I can destroy it"! Praxina explained. "Well let's hurry before that young man gets hurt"! I said in agreement as I saw the others were barely able to keep the monster from getting close enough to even touch the boy.

"Oh and by the way, I never caught your name so what's your name"? Praxina asked me as we were running over to where the monster was. "I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, the holiday itself since that where the origin and source of Halloween comes from and as you already know the master of fright"! I explained to her. "Wow how interesting! It's a pleasure to meet you Jack". Praxina said happily as we just made it to the others and the monster.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: Defeating The Beast

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, while Jack and Praxina were negotiating and running over to the monster and friends, Carissa had just failed with the attack spell she just used.

"Hey Cadence why don't you give it a try"? Carissa asked wondering if these new friends could cause damage to it. "Alright I just hope this spell works". Princess Cadence replied worriedly that it would fail.

Princess Cadance's horn began to glow crystal blue as she was trying to concentrate. Then the beast shrank in size of a barn owl. She was hoping it would

shrink a lot smaller. "Wow that was amazing Princess Cadance"! Talia exclaimed clearly impressed. "Thanks Talia though I was hoping it would shrink much smaller than that but that doesn't matter we still need to destroy it but, the question is how". Princess Cadance said with a little disappointment. "Well that's because you'll need me to truly take care of that creature"! Praxina said as she and Jack finally was where the others were.

"Huh Praxina what are you doing here exactly"? Auriana asked and she was being hostile. "Don't worry we came to a negotiation/agreement, I'll stop my revenge and then Jack here will help me find my brother I'd explain that part now but, not the right time to get into that. So that'll have to wait until later but right now, I need to destroy this thing"! Praxina explained.

"But I thought you said it was invincible"! Talia said with territorial suspicion. "Look I this was the one thing I didn't tell you. Only I can destroy this creature"! Praxina replied sorrowfully. "Humm Ateruina"! Praxina recited the spell and destroyed the creature for good. "That was so cool Praxina but, what are you planning to do now"? Lyna asked suspiciously. "Well I don't know other than hopefully finding my brother in Halloween Town because he might of become a new citizen there after he died and is now undead. But Jack said that has to wait". Praxina explained but something still wasn't clear to her so she turned to Jack with a confused and worried expression. "Jack why is that any way other than not have availability to get to your home world"? Praxina asked him.

"Well we have to save our Daughter, oh by the way, this is my wonderful Wife Sally Skellington Queen of Halloween and Halloween Town. Anyway she was

kidnapped and we have no idea what their plans are for her". Jack explained. "Oh how terrible"! Praxina said in horror of that news.

"But what are you going to be doing until that is FINALLY accomplished"? Jack asked in concern. "I guess I'll go back to Ephedia and make my apology to everyone over there. Oh and by the way I'm sorry for everything Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Carissa, and you too Izira". Praxina said.

"Apology excepted". The Princesses said in unison. "Well before you go Praxina let's see if the spell works just in case". Jack said reassuringly. "Wait I want to come with you so I can know as soon as possible as to when we can start our search for Mephisto. And you're sure that this isn't a wild goose chase of your helping me with, Jack! Cause if you're just lying to me just to get to stop my revenge, then I'll be back to get my revenge on you"! Praxina warned Jack which made Jack tense up and get very hostile.

"Of course not! I don't toy with people like that EVER"! Jack said but, then he took a deep breath and was able to calm down and turned to the Ephedian Princess. "Well now ladies, please give the spell a shot"! Jack exclaimed hopefully.

Then all the Ephedian Princesses held hands forming a circle with all of them facing the outside of the circle. "Borealis"! Lyna said. "Calix"! Carissa said next. "Volta"! Auriana said third. "Xeris"! Talia said fourth. "Ephedia"! Iris said last. "Crystal Dimensional"! They all said in unison.

And it worked! "Yes soon our loved ones will be reunited with each other again"! Jack and Praxina said in unison and they both laughed after realizing it. "So, I guess this goodbye for now girls, but we'll definitely have that victory party"! Jack said kindly. Then Praxina was the first one to run through the portal. Soon the others follow close behind her.

All except for Shelby who stops right in front of the portal. She then turns to her new LoliRock friends. "Oh and one more thing since we're sure she's on the good side, you should tell Nathaniel about the secret of your Ephedian life. I know this because he'll be perfectly safe". Shelby advised. Shelby then waved them goodbye, they waved back. Shelby then turned back to the portal and ran through it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7: The Corruption Plan

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Good Morning every Pony. Now who's hungry because we have quite a long rescue mission ahead of us and-". Shining Armor started to say, but was interrupted by a loud explosion-like sound that they heard. Then there was a flash of light and then after their eyes recovered, they saw it was a portal appearing. Then what they thought was a human, Praxina ran into the room!

"Who the hey are you"? Rainbow Dash asked with shock, confusion and hostility. "Hi I'm Praxina and don't worry I'm friends with a skeleton man known as Jack Skellington. Maybe you've heard of him". Praxina said trying to reassure them so they would calm down.

Just then, the others came through and into the room. "Wow I'm glad you made it back guys. So now only two things to worry about. 1, Judy and 2, getting all the stolen weapons back and fixing those soul robbers' problems". Shining Armor alerted everyone. "Actually there's three because, some of Jack's magic has somehow, been blocked like his dimensional teleportation for example". Coraline explained.

"Oh well that's just great"! Rainbow Dash wined frustratingly. "RAINBOW DASH"? Twilight exclaimed with a questioning sounding tone. "And besides the memories thing already has an absolute solution. However as to getting those stolen weapons back, is the real question". Twilight added.

"Oh don't worry about that because well you see, once I was in the villain position. So, I'll know how a villain thinks. So in short, I'll help with anything that needs those skills and/or that kind of knowledge". Praxina explained. Then at the hearing of this, Starlight Glimmer walked up to Praxina with a relatability styled smile/look on her face.

"Hey I was one too so, if you want and/or don't mind, want to team up on that aspect of our advantages over our enemy target Praxina was it"? Starlight Glimmer said with excitement as if a fangirl was asking to team up with their idols. "Sure of course it'll make it and even this an even stronger of an advantage on villains' knowledge of way of thinking. But um what's your name"? Praxina replied happily and asked looking a little embarrassed. "Oh I'm Starlight Glimmer and it's nice to meet you Praxina". Starlight Glimmer said in reply.

Then Praxina and Starlight Glimmer, shook hooves/hands on it. "It's nice to meet you as well Starlight Glimmer". Praxina said in return as they did this. Then out of nowhere, Starlight started giggling hard with her eyes closed happily and amusingly. "Oh I'm sorry but, please if you want you can just call me Starlight alright"? Starlight said apologetically. "Oh of course Starlight". Praxina replied seriously.

So they all went for breakfast. And as they did they did introductions. After that the headed for The Old Changeling Hive at practically the speed of light! It took them 30 minutes to get there. Meanwhile in those 40 minutes inside the hive, the Beldam chose black button eyes.

She chose them, so that they wouldn't look too weird comparing them to the blue ones and of course they're way more traditional. Also, it would torture Jack and Sally's minds. For Judy wouldn't look corrupt with her already having practically black eyes despite that they're eye sockets. "Okay Slender do it please, it's time"! The Beldam said to Slender.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

It seemed like hours since the now button eyed Lock, Shock, and Barrel showed up to make fun of me to crush my spirit no doubt. "You Judy are worthless"! Lock said to me and that was close to making me cry but, I didn't dare to. "Yeah so is that weak, lame, and pathetic excuse of a ragdoll"! Barrel said which shocked me that he'd be the one to say that. "Yeah and you're just a mistake and you're Dad is a stupid and unworthy King"! Shock said as harshly as possible and that truly worked.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Judy finally broke down and lost it. Judy was now sobbing her eye sockets out practically. Without Judy being able to see, Slender Man began the spell which they decided to do it and stay behind the wall for. "Huh what's happening!? AAAAAAHHHHH"! Judy cried out in horror and pain. Then Slender Man and the Beldam walked in as the both of them and the trio laughed victoriously.

"I'll strap her down to the table in your workshop". Slender Man offered. "Thank you". The Beldam said then together, with Slender Man carrying Judy in his arms, they walked into the Beldam's workshop. Judy had just recovered from the pain and escaped Slender Man's grasp. "Huh, What's this". Judy squeaked out as she realized what that pain was and saw she had human skin.

"Why did you do this to me"? Judy demanded of Slender Man. "Oh you'll find out believe me you'll find out very soon"! Slender Man replied maliciously. "Huh I-I don't understand what are you talking about…OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OW THAT HURTS"! Judy asked him nervously but screamed in panic when Slender Man grabbed Judy by her now fully formed nose thanks to the skin. Slender Man then strapped Judy down to a strange table.

This table reminded Judy of the one for her Mother when she needed to be stitched back together in her Grandfather's lab before Jack realized both her's and his feelings for each other. "She's all yours Beldam"! Slender Man announced evilly. "Wonderful, now hold still Judy and you won't feel a thing because even with the needle being too sharp to feel anything, struggling will cause it to hurt"! The Beldam advised with genuine sweetness and care.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Once the Beldam said that, I knew exactly what they were talking about. The reality of the situation finally hit me! "Wait WHAT are those buttons"? I exclaimed in horror and I couldn't hide my fear any longer when I saw the spool of thread, a sewing needle, and those horrid black buttons that were going to be used for eyes on ME! "Indeed they are. Now as I said hold still"! The Beldam replied to me warningly.

And with me not wanting it to hurt since I have no chance to escape, I did as she told me to, and besides I was too drained of my energy to fight back anyway. She did my right eye first. However, the Beldam did tell the truth about how to keep it from actually hurting. And then I passed out right before she did the same thing to my left eye. But little did I knew what would happen once the deed was done.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

The Beldam has just finished the button eyes procedure. "There now, it's time that we let her out and off of the table". The Beldam said as she unwrapped Judy, who was still out cold but could no longer close her eye sockets. Judy WAS a skeleton again but, still with button eyes. But inside her subconscious, something much, much, much darker was about!

We're Now In Judy's Subconscious

"Hello is anyone there? Who are you"? Judy asked as she called out as someone came out of the shadows but she didn't come close enough to reveal herself. "Why I'm you Duh"! Judy's voice replied sarcastically but, this didn't come from OUR Judy's mouth! "Uh Show yourself"! Judy demanded of this mysterious presence.

Then another Judy revealed herself! However this new Judy that just walked up to the Real Judy, she had a malicious look on her skull and an eerie vib to her. "What I'm not evil so there's no way that you're me! What are you"? The Real Judy demanded to know from this darker version of herself.

"Oh I could just I COULD just tell you. HAHA! But, I'd rather explain this in Song"! The Evil Judy exclaimed in reply. "Huh"? The Real Judy squeaked out, with a look which showed that she was VERY confused. Than out of nowhere and also seemed to be coming from nowhere, music began to play.

 ** _"I'm not the damsel in distress."_**

 ** _"I'm not your friend or the frightened Princess."_**

 ** _"I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly."_**

 ** _"Nope!"_**

 ** _"I'm The Bad Guy!"_**

 ** _"All these loved ones that you see!"_**

 ** _"Each of them with shaking knees has knelt before me."_**

 ** _"So I'm not your best friend or your partner in justice!"_**

 ** _"What am I guys?!"_**

 ** _"She's The Bad Guy."_**

 ** _"Oh It's magic!"_**

 ** _"To watch someone's w-world."_**

 ** _"Shrivel up and die!"_**

 ** _"Oh it's thrilln' to be a villain!"_**

 ** _"I destroy their lives."_**

 ** _"Then I watch them cry!"_**

She then turns into a Pumpkin Fire form.

"CAUSE I'M THE BAD GUY!"

Then she turns back.

 ** _"Well Actually."_**

 ** _"I'm not the bad guy."_**

 ** _"I'm just a bit surprising!"_**

 ** _"It's not worth losing sleep."_**

 ** _"It's not worth analyzing."_**

 ** _"But I can't help it."_**

 ** _"I just love destroying everything you love ."_**

 ** _"So don't blame me."_**

 ** _"Can you hear my call?"_**

She turns into the form again for the last time.

 ** _"Oh an't it fantastic?"_**

 ** _"I see a precious thing I blast it!"_**

 ** _"And let me tell you why."_**

Then she transforms back for the last time

 ** _"I've always had a weakness."_**

 ** _"For hopelessness and bleakness."_**

 ** _"I crush all your hopes."_**

 ** _"And then I watch you cry!"_**

As The Evil Judy sings this next line, she bound The Real Judy with her dark magic that ended with The Real Judy hanging upside down in her bondings.

 ** _"See I find this business rather FUN!"_**

 ** _"I don't need your resistance or your pleading faces!"_**

 ** _"I'll vaporize your happiness!"_**

 ** _"Bit it bye bye!"_**

 ** _"Why"?_**

We see that The Real Judy is so weak.

 ** _"Come on GUESS!"_**

 ** _"Cause you're The Bad Guy"?_**

 ** _"Or well girl!"_**

 ** _"HA HA HA!"_**

The Evil Judy sang, said and laughed. And with The Real Judy this weak she couldn't stop The Evil Judy from taking the body on outside of The Real Judy's subconscious over! The Real Judw was locked in a magic/fire proof cage and knocked her out. "Goodbye sweet Judy, now you'll be good no more"! The Evil Judy said. And right before she had full control of Judy's Body.

We're Now Back in The Real world, in The Beldam's Workshop

As The Evil Judy was laughing in Judy's subconscious, Judy's body in the real world was laughing too. Because now The Evil Judy has Dominated Judy's body!

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9: Corruption

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"HA HA! Yes! I knew she was too weak and pathetic to keep me away from my destiny"! Corrupted Judy exclaimed victoriously in her triumph! "Beldam, we have intruders in the hive"! Shock shouted as she and the rest of the trio ran into the room to imform their new boss this.

"What is this true, tell me it isn't"? The Beldam begged. But just then, Slender Man entered the room. Who was running to get there as well and was now catching his breath as he heard his love say that. "I'm afraid it is and they have the bearers of the Elements of Harmony with them too as well as a strange human girl that we've haven't met let alone seen before, and the changeling that betrayed the hive: Arachnid"! Slender Man added guiltily.

"Oh how perfectly convenient timing for her family to be here right after what we've successfully done. However, when it comes to the bearers of theElements, Impossible, Why, NO"!The Beldam said satisfyingly and devastatingly. "But Jack's friends will be defeated no matter what. And Jack and his family are doomed anyway". The Beldam said confidently.

Meanwhile With Our Heroes

Now the rescuers are in the hive when they heard the Beldam's voice, saying that last part of what she just said. "Come on this way"! Arachnid ordered his new friends, since he's the only one out of all of them who know their way around the hive. And then without question, they did as he said, and ran towards where the source of the Beldam's voice was coming from. And they ran and entered the room that the Beldam's Workshop was located.

They all gasped in reaction to what they saw! And they saw it was Judy in there, with black Button eyes. However, all Jack and Sally could see to shock them enough to gasp along with the others, was the evil look on her face. The shocked Parents knew that was not a good sign. "Judy why are you looking at us like that"? Sally said and Jack asked nervously. And Sally had tears in her eyes as she could already guess what was going on with Judy.

"HA HA HA, Hello Mother and Father, you scum! Prepare to die"! Judy exclaimed darkly and VERY seriously. Judy then used her new dark magic to throw a dark ball of energy at Sally. However, Jack was able to stop it in time with his Pumpkin Fire.

"Judy! What are you doing"? Jack asked completely dumbfounded and then turned towards The Beldam, Slender Man, and the now button eyed trio. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER"? Jack demanded.

"Oh just the same thing I do to all of the previous children that were my victims right before Coraline was my next target and bested me"! The Beldam said victoriously and then viciously when talking about her defeat thanks to Coraline but looking more at Coraline than Jack. "Okay you win for now but, we'll be back"! Jack said in disgust. Then Jack teleported himself, Sally, and their friends to a safer place in the hive before anyone could stop him.

"Okay I just need us to think of a new plan on how to turn Judy back to normal. So any ideas on how we can do that"? Jack asked. "I do we have to remove the button eyes. I...I remember everything I knew about the Beldam! But that's it". Coraline suggested and exclaimed in happiness. "Really that's wonderful and that plan is BRILLIANT"! Jack said happily.

"But, what should we do if that's not enough to change her back"? Suigintou asked want to make sure they had a plan for all the scenarios that could happen. "Humm Jack, you and Sally must remind her who she is! With your loving words, and don't stop until we're absolutely sure she is truly back to normal". Coraline said seriously as the expert on the Beldam that she is. "Great let's do it"! Jack and Sally said in agreement at the same time. Then Jack teleported them back to the Beldam's Workshop. "Okay your victory and fun is over"! Jack shouted. However, Judy then charged at her Father with a dark sward. Jack is forced to fight his own Daughter to protect himself.

However, Jack eventually saw and opportunity and ripped the button eyes out. Jack then took a large step back. Judy stumbles backward and cries out in pain, ... and looks up darkly. "MUHA HA HA! Did you really think that you could win that easily"? a still corrupted Judy said harshly.

"No Please sweetie don't this. Don't you remember all the good times we had together as a family"? Sally said with tears of pain in her eyes but, yet a smile on her lips. "STOP IT! STOP IT'S HURTING MY BRAIN AND MESSING WITH MY THOUGHTS YOU JERKS"!Judy cried as she held the sides of her skull in her hands in pain as she looked at the floor. "Don't you remember your passion for the traditional "Halloween Spectacular" show every year"? Jack asked adding to it with the exact same expression.

"No I don't you pieces of TRASH"! Judy exclaimed angrily. Then she threw another dark ball of energy at Jack! Luckily Jack was able to destroy it before him

and anyone else could get hurt. "Please Judy don't give up! You fight back this evil influence! We Love you"! Jack said and then Sally joined him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10: Love Conquers All

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Judy was now crying "Daddy?! I-I AHH"! Judy screamed in sever pain.

Now We Are Seeing What's Going On In Judy's Subconscious

Judy was starting to try and break out of the cage she was in that kept The Evil Judy in control and kept The Real Judy from gaining back controlling Judy's body. The Real Judy was screaming along with her possessed body in the real world. "AAAHHH! No I won't let you win, you evil fake of a freak"! The Real Judy screamed, with a furious look on her skull. But that expression was also mixed with heartbroken. Thanks to her will power becoming much stronger by saying that statement. She was able to use her magic and vaporized the cage! Now The Real Judy Broke free! "Impossible! Guur okay fine let's see who has a stronger hold on this mind and body! HA HA HA"! The Evil Judy exclaimed.

And now an epic battle over who has control of Judy's body is taking place inside her subconscious. Evil Judy got a dark ball ready. While Real Judy got a fireball ready while, in her Pumpkin Fire/ Princess form. "You'll pay for threatening my family and actually attempting to hurt them"! The Real Judy said in her rage, for never felt so violated and angry before in her entire life! "Oh we'll see about that"! The Evil Judy said skeptically.

Meanwhile in The Real World

Judy looks like she's a light switch being flipped on and off, over and over again. She was saying a sentence as either The Real Judy or The Evil Judy before switching to the other. "What is happening"? Sally asked in confusion and worry for her Daughter's well being. "It's going to be okay she's fight back against her evil doppelgänger"! Shelby said with relief. "I just hope she will pull through". Jack said. "No you're wrong she will never win no matter how hopeful it's seems"! The Beldam exclaimed in utter denial, disbelief, horror and, refusal to give in to that she will lose!

Meanwhile in Judy's subconscious, The Real Judy has just set The Evil Judy on fire! "NO I CAN'T BE DESTROYED THIS EASILY"! The Evil Judy cried out in denial even though, she still was being destroyed by the flames! "Please don't leave to die! I don't want to die!" The Evil Judy begged for she was getting extremely desperate! "No! Not after what you've done besides you're not even real"! The Real Judy replied darkly, harshly, and hatefully.

And then The Real Judy left. She want to risk it for that it could have been a trick and didn't want to have her body being taken over by The Evil Judy ever again. And with that, The Evil Judy died for good. Now Judy would never be possessed again! For The Real Judy regained the control of her own body.

Now we return back to the Real World, In the Beldam's Workshop for real this time

"That's it Judy, you can do it!-". Jack said cheering Judy on. However then, he stopped his cheering when he and the others saw her glow in a flash of bright, white light and began to rising into the air and then stopped at a certain height. Then, Judy was just floating in the air at that one spot. However and once it faded, she started to fall! Luckily, Sally caught Judy before Judy could hit the ground in her arms bridal style. Judy was out cold.

However Judy started to open her eye sockets but, very slowly. "Mommy is that you"? Judy said super weakly, quietly, and, slowly. "Yes sweetie it's me! But, oh dear are you alright? I know that you're safe from the corruption but-". Sally said with joyful tears in her eyes but, with worrying tone in her voice. Judy was looking and sounding super weak! "Oh I-I'll be fine really." Judy replied before Sally could continue, weakly and reassuringly but, also full of relief and joy.

"Now to deal with you two!" Jack said, for he was extremely enraged by what the Beldam and Slender Man did to his Daughter but, then froze time with his magic and walked over to Judy and Sally. "Okay I won't risk you two getting captured or harmed again at least by the hands of these bests right now anyway. And I know what you're going to say: "But we want to help" but-" Jack started to say right before he snapped his fingers and his Wife and Daughter teleported away.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle Part 1

**The Final Battle: Part 1**

 _Praxina walked up to Jack as he slowly started to unfreeze time for his friends, giving Praxina the ability to move again. Jack casted his telepathy spell._ _"What is it Praxina?"_ _Jack asked through his thoughts._ _"I want to help. Jack you can't take them both on! Not on your own."_ _Praxina replied through her thoughts as well._

" _Alright. How about this, I'll take care of Slenderman and you can take care of the Beldam that is, if you don't mind?"_ _Jack instructed but, also asked, not wanting to put Praxina in an uncomfortable place and a place she didn't want to be in._ _"Of course I don't mind in fact we're a fair , evenly, and perfect match for each other when it comes to a battle!"_ _Praxina replied confidently._

 _Jack nodded and finished unfreezing time for the rest of his friends so, he could explain the plan to them as well._ "Okay guys, I'm going to take care of my Brother, and Praxina is going to take care of the Beldam. While the rest of you take care of the changeling army that's on it's way here to stop us. And don't worry I already asked Praxina if she's okay with this and she said she is because , well I let her explain." _Jack explained and then stepped back so Praxina could explain her reasoning for agreeing to such a dangerous task such as this._

 _Praxina stepped forward._ "Well it's because me and the Beldam are a fair, perfect and are evenly matched when it comes to a battle!" _Praxina explained. But then Coraline and Shelby stepped forward with an expression of horror on their faces._ "Wow wow, wow you're completely off about that!" _Coraline said out of disbelief and shock._ "Yeah she is a lot like Oogie Boogie she has a thing for games but, she doesn't play fair!" _Shelby said, for she always wanted to use that quote, though not in reverse, in a serious real situation._

 _Coraline just stared at Shelby and her jaw also dropped as she looked at the fangirl from shock._ "How did you know that?!" _Coraline asked since, she still has no recollection and/or memory of Shelby or anything else about meeting these new friends._ "Oh right your memory still needs that official cure well, have you heard of the conspiracy theory called "The Tooniverse Theory" well, have you?" _Shelby asked so, she would know if she has to or not explain the theory all over again to Coraline._ "Well yeah how else would explain all these well known/iconic characters around me?" _Coraline said in reply._

"Oh yeah duh, and good point. Well we shouldn't be stalling any long Jack, it's time to defeat these foes once and for all!" _Shelby said trying to get then back on track with the real focus of the matter. The others nodded in agreement. Then Jack completely unfroze time. Jack took on Slender man. Praxina took on the Beldam. While the others went to fight off the changeling army. And our heroes seems to be on the winning end of the battle._

"Hey Jack where did you teleport Sally and Judy to anyway?" _Coraline asked worriedly as loudly as she could so Jack could hear her over the noise coming from the battle. Jack snapped his fingers for his telepathy spell._ _"It's alright they're in the safest world that I know of I'll full explain later so please stop worrying."_ _Jack replied through his thoughts again._ _"Alright I will so can you turn this spell off it's cool and efficient but, also creepy."_ _Coraline requested as nicely as possible and Jack did and then they both continued to fight._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home?

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Where are we?..Wait it couldn't be"! Sally said as she and Judy took in their surroundings. "But it is Mom, WE'RE BACK HOME! UGH"!Judy exclaimed but then

fainted. "JUDY"? Sally screamed in true fear as she caught Judy in her arms.

And once again bridal style. Then with Judy in her arms, Sally started to run to Dr. Finkelstein's tower. "Oh please be home and be able to help"! Sally said to herself as she ran. ten minutes later, they've arrived at the laboratory. Then Sally knocked on the door frantically and rang the doorbell frantically as well. The wait felt like hours to the concerned to death Mother but in reality, it was really only five minutes.

"Alright, alright I'm coming"! Dr. Finkelstein said as he finally answered the door. Then he eyes gazed on the limp Judy in Sally's arms which have caught his eyes. "Wow what happened to my sweet granddaughter"? Dr. Finkelstein asked in horror, shock, and worry for Judy's medical state.

"Um well it's a long story but, she got possessed by an evil doppelganger of herself all thanks to a woman, known as the Beldam, somehow sewing black button

eyes into her eyes sockets. I'm guessing that Slender Man has the ability to give people who don't have skin, skin, since it's the only possible explanation on how they sewn the black button eyes on her. We got rid of those hoping it would be enough to free her from this control. But it wasn't so, we used our loving words to remind her of who she is and that worked". Sally began explaining.

"Soon after that she glowed in a flash of bright white light and rose up in the air. Then that light faded and began to fall and I caught her in my arms. And Judy was out cold. When she woke up, she woke up super slowly like she had no energy left in her body, and weakly. When she spoke right after she woke

up, she spoke super slowly, weakly, and quietly. Then Jack teleported us, with Judy still in my arms, back here, but right after she showed her excitement

about being home again and I realized we were indeed home, Judy fainted again"! Sally explained as "a long story short" style as much as she could.

"Oh my gosh that terrible and not in the good way obviously". Dr. Finkelstein said in response to Sally's story. "So Dr. Finkelstein please do you think you

can help her"? Sally begged with scared-to-death tears pouring down her face but yet feeling hope that the Doctor could fix this. "Yes I believe I can, now will you please hand her to me so I can do an examination and help her"? Dr. Finkelstein requested. "But of course Doctor, oh and thank you so much! Sally replied as she carefully put an unconscious Judy in Dr. Finkelstein's arms.

"You're welcome I would do this for all of you anytime it's no trouble at all! And especially anything for my wonderful family"! Dr. Finkelstein replied

happily and then, the Doctor started to make his wheelchair turn around to go to the examination room but stopped at mid turn and looked up at Sally. "And

Sally, you don't have to call me that, if want you can call me Dad or Father depending on whichever you prefer. Also the next time you see me she'll most likely walking beside me alright"? Dr. Finkelstein said softly. "Alright doc- uh Father". Sally replied sweetly trying to warm up on getting used to calling him that. Then Dr. Finkelstein nodded happily and took Judy to the examination room.

Sally look up metaphorically at the sky sadly and worriedly. "Oh I hope Jack is okay you two! Please let this horrible adventure end soon"! Sally thought to

herself and even kind of praying too. And so she went to her old room to rest her eyes for a while with nothing better to do besides wait.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: sorry that this chapter is so short. But don't worry I've been able to type chapters very quickly. So please be patient.


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle Part 2

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Now all the changelings are taken care of and go to help Praxina fight the beldam for Praxina looked like she was on the losing end of the battle. "What are you doing here cause I can take care of this chick and I almost took her down I just needed to cast one more spell but, now she's regaining her strength and-"! Praxina said but was interrupted when she saw Suigintou knocking out beldam! Now some of Suigintou's feathers flew into her hand and formed a sward with a golden hilt! "Now die you witch"! Suigintou said. Then Suigintou killed the Beldam!

"Oh never mind but, YES! Come on let's go see if Jack needs our help"! Praxina ordered. "Yeah we might just get to watch anyways"! Suiseiseki said as they ran towards where Jack and Slender man's battle was happening. "Wow Jack looks like he's winning"! Shining Armor said.

"I'm not a killer when it comes to an evil opponent but, you hurt MY family"! Jack said furiously and then threw another fireball at Slender man. "Oh really? What about Oogie Boogie"? Slender man asked Jack cockily. Slender man then used his tentacles to bound Jack's arms to his sides and lifted into the air with his tentacles! Jack tried to get loose but, to no avail!

"No Jack"! All of Jack's friends cried. But, then Jack tried to use his flames to burn Slender Man into letting him go as a reaction to the pain! And it worked! "AAAH! No what how dare you trick me"! Slender man cried out in pain!

"Wait where's my girlfriend?! What have you done to her you freaks"! Slender man added now that he's realizing she's not there to help him and his concern for her well being grew while the concern Jack getting away and winning shrank. "Well we destroyed her! I just hope she doesn't end up in Halloween Town". Suiseiseki replied. She said that second part quietly to herself as possible but, kind of hoped they heard her both at the same time.

"What how could you do this"? Slender man asked with tears falling from his non-existent eyes. "Huh you know that's exactly what I've been mentally asking these past three to four times you did something horrible to my family!" Jack said. "And that's exactly why we did this, because you were hurting innocent members of a happy family"! Suigintou replied. Then Suigintou walked up to him and flew up so they were at eye level with each other even though Slender man doesn't even have a face.

"I know how it feels to be tricked into hurting someone you love. So, this is the price for trying to do that to someone else and you just payed it"! Suigintou said softly but with an angry tone in her voice. So she could make herself sound understanding, harsh, and cold. "Now do you surrender or do we have to have another duel first"? Jack asked. Slender man turned to Jack.

"No I will not give into you jerks"! Slender man replied. "Very well then. As for you guys stay as far away as possible and see if you can try to figure out a fitting punishment. Oh and take the Trio with you". Jack ordered. And they all nodded and then Twilight, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor picked Lock, Shock, and Barrel up in their levitation magic.

Then the Princesses and the Prince ran out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them. But then Rainbow Dash stopped and faced Jack. "Wait what about you Jack"? Rainbow Dash asked full of concern. "Don't worry about about me, now just go"! Jack replied. Rainbow Dash nodded and she flew so she could catch up with the others.

"Now for YOU! And it was just bad timing that you feel in love with her and that the only punishment worthy for her was Death because of her crimes of killing THREE children and almost four"! Jack said trying to help Slender man get over his loss so, that this could be a fair fight. Weather the pain made Slender man fight better or worse. "O guess that's true but it's still no excuse and you know it"! Slender man said in response.

"I would negotiate about us being Brothers, but you just had to keep hurting the ones I care about!" Jack said with sadness in his eye sockets and voice. "Really now? Well enough talk I think it's time to shut that mouth of yours for good! HA HA"! Slender man exclaimed. Now Slender man put a tentacle over Jack's Jaw!

But then, Jack phased through the tentacle while backing away from Slender man. "Now I've meant to ask this during today's first round, but how did get your tentacles back"? Jack asked Slender man to give himself time to prepare a way to attack Slender man again and out of curiosity. "Well it's like when a starfish loses a limb". Slender man replied. Then Jack hits Slender man with all he's got! This in turn knocks Slender man off his feet. Jack seizes the opportunity and lays his right foot on Slender man's chest and puts a little weight on it. "It's over Brother"! Jack said coldly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14: Looking For Barrel's Eyes

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"No"! Slender man exclaimed in denial of his own little Brother beating him. Then Jack uses his magic to keep Slender man from escaping! "Guys he's down so it's safe to come back"! Jack said to alert the others. Two minutes later, Jack could see them coming. When they got to Jack they were panting from all this running.

"Woohoo way to go Jack but, I must ask where exactly did you teleported your family to"? Coraline asked. "I'll tell you after we punish my Brother. He might be family, but he tried to hurt his new, other family members"! Jack said to justify his reasoning. Then he took a calming deep breath. "So did you come up with anything"? Jack asked them.

"Well we came up with, one, we turn him into a human". Kanaria said to start off. "Two, we put him in prison in Equestria for a real trial". Shining Armor said next. "Three, we erase his memories of ever wanting to hurt anybody". Suigintou said. "Or four, we kill him, I don't think we should take any risks of the consequences that might come from us sparing his life"! Praxina said.

Jack went into his thinking position to see which option he thought was the best action. "Well Praxina has a good point with her option. Then again we could be true Brothers for real with Suigintou's option. But it would be smart to go with Shining Armor. So it's got to be the Shining Armor's and Suigintou's options, or Suigintou's and Praxina's options". Jack thought to himself. It took him five minutes to decide.

But, in the end, Jack knew the answer. "I've got it! We'll do Shining Armor's idea and if the jury finds him unguilty, well do Suigintou's idea as well. However if they find him guilty then we'll have no other choice but to go with Praxina's idea". Jack explained. "So what do you think guys"? Jack then asked. And they all nodded.

And so, Jack tied Slender man up in his soul robber. "Well what do we do about Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" Shelby asked remembering that they need help. "I would like Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack to take them to Doctor Finkelstein so hopefully he can fix them". Jack replied.

"Wait their eyes are still around her somewhere so you two can just keep an eye on them for now. Good thing I brought my eye candy with me"! Coraline said remembering how she had to find the ghost children's eyes to set them free. "Coraline's right Jack even if Dr. Finkelstein can do it he couldn't not without their eyes. Mind if I join you Coraline cause you might need some backup"? Shelby said in agreement and asked Coraline kindly. "No I don't mind thanks Shelby but, we better hurry"! Coraline said.

Shelby nodded in agreement for she knew that the changelings would wake back up eventually. And then Coraline took out the eye candy so they could find the three eyes of the trio. The went into the throne room first. Coraline put the eye candy over her right eye as she was facing the throne. There was a glowing gold orb right where the Beldam/Chrysalis would've sat. "Bingo Shelby there's one right on the seat of the thrown". Coraline said to alert Shelby.

Coraline carefully walked up to the throne. Coraline was still keeping herself alert. With the candy eye still over her right eye, and her left arm stretched out, Coraline grabbed the eye. Then Barrel's face appeared in the now glowing eye. "Great job Coraline we might've like having a new boss, let alone a boss at all, but she's dead and mean for taking mine and my older siblings eyes. But please hurry before Slender man figures out a way to escape". Barrel said and the eye stopped glowing.

"Don't worry this is a piece of cake compared to the last time I did this". Coraline said as the glow in the "eye" faded. The eye was really just a diamond that was the exact same color as the Beldam's disguise's hair. "Wow that was amazing Coraline, well I meant seeing doing your thing by that. Though that was surprisingly too easy so I'd say we better be even more cautious with the last two". Shelby said. "Good plan now why don't you get to try and find the next on"? Coraline offered as she put the eye candy in Shelby's hand.

"Are you serious"? Shelby asked excitedly. "Yeah I am so which room do you think the next eye might be in"? Coraline replied and asked her friend curiously. "Humm ooh how about the Changeling Battle Arena"? Shelby decided with a questioning tone. Coraline could tell Shelby was a little nervous and maybe somewhat unsure of herself.

"It's okay to be unsure and nervous, and besides that the perfect place to look! Let's go but, hold on tight to the eye candy for if we lose that". Coraline said reassuringly. "I know, I know, we'll never be able to find Lock, and Shock's eyes for we won't be able to see them". Shelby said finishing Coraline's sentence for her.

"Exactly Shelby now let's get going"! Coraline said as she grabbed Shelby's hand so they wouldn't get lost on the way. And Shelby held the eye candy tight and securely in her hand. Once they were in the room that has the entrance to the Changeling Battle Arena, Shelby realized something that she remembered and was important. "Wait without the Queen of the Changelings, how do we get there? Because remember what Arachnid said when we met him"? Shelby asked frantically.

"Oh yeah he said that no one could enter the arena without her permission or at least takes us there"! Coraline realized in shock! "Well we'll come back for this area but, for now can you think of somewhere else we could check that they're most likely and possibly in"? Coraline asked Shelby. "Yeah how about the dungeon cell you and Jun, or Judy, or even the Trio were in". Shelby suggested hopefully. "Yes let's do it and if it is the cell that the Beldam possibly put the trio in, then the eye candy will allow us to see it and that's how we'll find out which cell they were put in". Coraline said in agreement and so, they ran towards the dungeon.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15: Looking For Lock's Eyes

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Coraline and Shelby has just arrived at the dungeon. "Alright let's do this". Coraline said to Shelby who held the eye candy in her hand. Shelby nodded to Coraline and then, she put the eye candy over her right eye and looked at the first cell on her left. Shelby's face lit up as she removed the candy eye.

"Coraline I found the 2nd eye! It's in the cell directly in front of me". Shelby said as she pointed to the cell. "That's great you know, you're really good at this"! Coraline said as they high fived each other. Then they walked up to the cell and Shelby put her hand on the door. Shelby pulled at the cell door knob.

However it didn't open. "Coraline it won't budge"!Shelby exclaimed in utter horror. "WHAT oh wait there's a lock on the door see"? Coraline said as she pointed to the lock. "Yes but how are going to-". Shelby started to ask but stopped dead in her tracks when both she and Coraline saw the lock turn into a creepy looking monster who looked ready to charge and pounce on them.

"Okay didn't see that coming"! Shelby said in confusion. "I sort of did, but that doesn't matter now how do we defeat it"? Coraline said seriously and fearfully. "Well how about one of us distracts it enough to get it away from the cell door, while the other gets to the cell to grab the eye"? Shelby said as that plan formed in her head. "Okay but what then"? Coraline asked.

"Well if getting the eye doesn't destroy it I'll have to fight it and destroy it myself". Shelby said very seriously. So, Coraline knew she couldn't talk Shelby out of it. "Alright just please be carefully"! Coraline asked in agreement of that plan. "Only if you promise me you will too". Shelby said in reply.

"I promise now we better focus cause it looks ready to charge"! Coraline said frantically. Shelby nodded and got ready to sprint towards the cell. "Hey you ugly beast come and get me ha ha"! Coraline said teasingly as she provoked it. Coraline's words worked and she ran out of the dungeon and the monster went after her. Shelby then took her chance and sprinted to the door. "Yes it worked"! Shelby said as she grabbed the eye.

The eye began to glow as Lock's face appeared in the eye. "Smart and brave girl but you better hurry and save your friend". Lock said and the eye as well as Lock's face faded away. "Don't worry Coraline I'm coming"! Shelby said as she ran towards the direction Coraline lead the monster to.

Meanwhile with Coraline the beast got her trapped into a corner. "Ha ha um you knew I was just kidding right"? Coraline said fearfully and gulped nervously. But at that same moment, Shelby grabbed the eye. The beast then stopped looking like he was about to attack Coraline thanks to Shelby. "Huh what just happened"? Coraline asked herself.

"I got the eye that's what now to get rid of this thing"! A voice said happily but, Coraline recognized it immediately. "Way to go Shelby"! Coraline cheered happily. Thanks to Shelby saying that, the beat's focus switched from Coraline to her. Coraline to the opportunity and got away from the massive creature

that she realized was kind of like a lion. Then Shelby destroyed it with her new pumpkin fire form. Then Shelby transformed back once the beast was destroyed and gone. "Thanks Shelby that was incredible, I totally owe you one"! Coraline said as she hugged Shelby. "You're welcome Coraline and, thanks I didn't know I had it in me and that was the first time I used that form and I say it was so cool"! Shelby said excitedly. "I'm sure it was and you're welcome too Shelby". Coraline said as the decided to walk back to the Beldam's old Workshop.

"So who's eyes was it"? Coraline asked curiously. "It was Lock's". Shelby replied as she showed the eye to Coraline. It was a red marble. "Wow neat". Coraline said.

"But the real question that's still a mystery is, how are we going to look for the last eye in the Changeling Battle Arena if, we can't even get inside of it"? Shelby said seriously and also asked worriedly. Coraline thought for a moment. "Humm, oh I just remembered something we forgot that Arachnid said, we just have to go through that hallway we went through to get there before we were sent to Sunny Bay"! Coraline said in reply.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go"! Shelby said excitedly. though Shelby was a little annoyed but not just at Coraline but, at herself. "Oh why did we have to forget that until just now?! Why couldn't we have remembered it while were still in the room that served as the kitchen and arena doorway"? Shelby asked herself in her head. But she had to focus and they ran towards the hallway they needed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16: Looking For Shock's Eyes

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Coraline and Shelby finally made it to the Hallway that leads to the Changeling Battle Arena. Coraline had the eye candy this time. "Well here's goes nothing". Coraline said as she took the lead since she had the eye candy and had the eye candy over her right eye as she walked down. "Coraline look out"! Shelby screamed as she used her soul robber to slap a hand made of needles which made her nails dangerously sharp. The hand was trying to scratch Coraline's face!

However thanks to Shelby it failed but, just barely. "Wow but that could only mean"! Coraline said with absolute dread. "No time we have to get to the arena now"! Shelby said as she grabbed Caroline's hand. Shelby was now pulling Coraline along with her as she kept and eye out for the hand. The hand sunk up too perfectly up to Coraline for either of us to notice.

At least until the hand then knocked the eye candy out of Coraline's hand! "Ahh NO"! Coraline screamed out as she saw the eye candy fly out of her hand. However, Shelby caught it before it could get lost on the ground. "Okay that's it! It's time to destroy that horrid hand"! Shelby said with a fireball in her now stick hand. She threw the fireball at the accursed hand and it melted into nothing. "There now let's get that eye"! Shelby said as put the eye candy back in Coraline's hand.

"Thanks Shelby you're truly a loyal, brave, and selfless friend". Coraline exclaimed as she opened the door to the Changeling Battle Arena. "Wow it's as huge as I remember. And I just noticed that there are seats just like they do in Rome"! Coraline said as she walked in while spinning to take it in.

Comparing to the last battle when they couldn't get a good look at it with all the fighting going on. "You're very welcome and I can see that too". Shelby said in reply as she did the same thing. "So do you see anything"? Shelby asked. "N-No Nothing"! Coraline and it seems tears were falling from her eyes. "HA HA HA did you really think Shock would want to be turned back to normal? Oh and what's this tears?! How pathetic"! A voice said as a small cloud of smoke appeared floating in the air as the Beldam's face appeared.

"W-What but we saw Suigintou kill you"! Coraline said full of dread. "Oh I am but I wanted give that message about Shock and her eyes before a move on to the afterlife. So in short, as long as Shock wants to stay the way she is and doesn't want to turn back because she likes the life she has now and likes being apart of such a stronger evil force than as Oogie's henchmen, you will not ever find her eyes"! The Beldam said honestly. Then the cloud of smoke vanished. "Well I guess all we can do now is get back to the others and talk to Shock". Shelby suggested.

"You're right let's hurry back". Coraline said in agreement. Then Coraline and shelby ran to the Beldam's old Workshop which is where the others were. "Hi guys we have a problem. You see the Beldam had one last message for us before she fully passed away. And it that Shock's eye is impossible to see as long as she chooses this path for the power of the evil it comes with". Coraline said.

"But don't worry Coraline found Barrel's and I found Lock's". Shelby added so they wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Well that's good but what do we do about Shock now"? AppleJack started and Rainbow Dash finished. "We'll send Lock and Barrel to Halloween Town Coraline please escort them"? Jack asked Coraline.

"Of Course Jack just teleport us please"? Coraline said. Jack then nodded and teleported them there. "So what do we do with her"? Rainbow Dash asked as she was hostile. "I'll talk to her". Shelby said. "Hey Shock why would you want to stay this way when Oogie never threatened to do something like this while the Beldam did huh? Why would you give all that up just to end up with your eyes taken from you"? Shelby asked sweetly.

"Because Oogie is dead and besides he was an idiot compared to Beldam! Besides I think I these buttons eyes are an improvement. Do you want to know how much the button eye process was for me"? Shock asked challengingly. "I can't even begin to imagine how much it agonized you". Shelby said sadly and sympathetically. "Well guess what I didn't feel a thing since I'm an undead witch"! Shock replied victoriously thinking there truly was nothing left of her and/or about herself for Shelby or her friends to save now.

"Please stop saying these things Shock! Think about what your siblings would think and speaking of which they're so worried about you! They really want the real and true you to come back home to them! So if you're not going to do it for yourself at least do for them"! Shelby said for she was inspired by Jack's choice of words.

"They do, really"? Shock said feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Yes they truly do"! Shelby said sweetly. Then shock looked down at the ground as if in defeat and all she did next was nod. However, Shelby knew she nodded to signal them that she did want her old life back after all. "Alright she wants her eyes back now all I have to do is find them"! Shelby said full of relief and confidence.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Then they nodded to me as if to say good luck. I then ran to the room where the arena was in to check one more time to see if it's there now. "Humm I hope I can find it". I told myself as I nervously put the eye candy over my right eye. Then I saw a glowing orb in the seat where the royalty would sit in the audience. So I ran up there to grab the eye. However when I was halfway there, an evil looking owl with a metal mask flying at me with battle claws on his talons!

But I knew who it was immediately with thanks to the movie adaption of "The Guardians Of Ga'hoole", it was Metal Beak! So I turned into my new pumpkin fire form so I could stop Metal Beak easily just exactly the way Soren did: Burn him with fire! So I got a fireball ready as I successfully dodged Metal Beak's sword. And even though I frequently had to dodge that I was able to get a good aim and threw the fireball at him and hit went down! So I took my chance and quickly grabbed the eye that belonged to Shock. Then I got out of there as fast as my legs would carry me.

It was once I felt safe enough I stopped to catch my breath, when the eye glowed. "Thank you Shelby for reminding me what's truly important to me and who I truly am". Shock said and then the eye stopped glowing. "You're welcome Shock and those boys truly need you". I said happily and then finished my treck to the Beldam's old Workshop.

"Okay guys I got it so Jack will you please open the portal to Dr. Finkelstein's lab"? I asked so we could get Shock back to normal as well. Jack nodded. Then Jack snapped his fingers and the portal appeared next to me and Shock. "Come on Shock let's get you fixed up shall we"? I said to Shock. Who in turn nodded happily.

Then Shelby and Shock walked through the portal. Just then Jack remembered something. "Wait we have to get Coraline and Jun's stuff. But how do we do that now"? Jack asked in remembrance. "I have an idea come on"! Praxina replied. Then the Jack was the only one to follow her.

"Hey Arachnid do you mind to guide us back to where the throne room is"? Praxina asked. "Of course I'll guide you two". Arachnid said happily. "And Thorax will be their guide for getting out of this hive and wait for us outside of the hive please"? Jack asked kindly. "It would be my pleasure Jack. alright guys follow me". King Thorax replied and then signaled the others to come with him.

Praxina and Jack followed Arachnid. After ten minutes Jack turned his head towards Praxina. "So what's your plan to get the possessions down, other than dragging the Beldam's dead body behind you"? Jack asked nervously. Yes Praxina did take the body of the Beldam with her. "Well you're about to find out". Praxina replied vaguely.

Praxina then put the Beldam's body down, then she posed the Beldam's arm in a way to make what she was about to do easier. Then the magical symbol in her hand appeared signalizing that Praxina was about to cast a spell. "Seporatis"!Praxina said and then a crystal that was very sharp went through the Beldam's metal wrist at the speed of light. And the Beldam's metal hand came off! "Ahh what was the point of doing that"? Jack asked in horror from the unexpected shock of the act. Praxina rolled her eyes.

"Uh to use her hand to touch the throne, and hopefully it will release all our friends' stuff duh"! Praxina said in reply as if the answer was painfully obvious. "Oh well that's brilliant then but, what about the power neutralizer that's on me"? Jack said worriedly. "Oh I didn't think about that but we'll figure that out later. And who knows maybe Dr. Finkelstein can help once this whole mess is finally over". Praxina replied.

And then they continued running until they were in front of the throne room door. "Well let's hope it works with her hand being separated and dead"! Jack said as they walked over to the throne. Then Praxina put the hand's palm onto the throne. Jack crossed fingers.

"Oh Please let this work"! Jack then whispered to himself. Then Jack stopped when he saw the possession fall off the throne. Jack then put the soul robber that belongs to Jun in a soul robber jar that he happened to be carrying. Then we followed Arachnid back outside of the hive to catch up with the others.

"Hey guys we got Coraline and Jun's stuff back"! Jack exclaimed as he came to a holt for they finally made back over to the others. "Really, but how did you mange to do it"? Princess Cadence asked in disbelief. "Oh just with this"! Praxina replied as she held up the Beldam's separate metal hand. "Wow now that was um smart thinking". Princess Cadence said in shocked surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17: Slenderman's Trial

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"So do we go to The Crystal Empire or Canterlot"? Shelby asked in confusion. "We'll stop by The Crystal Empire to regroup with Flurry Heart, Jun, and Spike but, then we'll go to Canterlot since they actually have a court room". Princess Cadence replied. And so they went to The Crystal Empire to pick up Jun, Spike and Flurry Heart.

"Hi guys glad to see you made it all back safely and with Slender Man in your captivity"? Jun said confused when he saw Slender Man tied up in Jack's Soul Robber. "We'll explain that on the way because we're going to Canterlot for his trial". Jack said in reply. Then Jun called spike over to tell him this and Princess Cadence picked up Flurry Heart in her magic. "Okay we have everyone now so, let's go". Princess Cadence said.

Then Jack teleported them to in front of the Canterlot castle door. "Halt who are those strange beings with you, your highness"? The guard on the left asked Princess Cadence. "Oh don't worry they're our new friends who just happen to come from all different kinds of dimensions". Princess Cadence replied. "State your business then we'll believe that"! The guard on the right requested.

"Well we're here to arrange a trial for my brother here, his name is Slender Man by the way, for his crimes of harming his own Niece and Sister in law: Judy and Sally who are also my Daughter and Wife". Jack replied as he revealed Slender Man tied up in his soul robber. "Very well you may pass". Both of the guards said in unison. "Thank you". Jack said as they walked passed the guards and through the jaw bridge that they had just lowered.

They walked into the throne room to see Princess Celestia herself, sitting on her throne with a funny but also, hostile look on her face. "What the hey! Cadence, Shining Armor, as well as you Twilight and your PonyVille friends, who and what are these beings that are accompanying you"? Princess Celestia demanded with a hostile and confused tone. "Wow please calm down Auntie Celestia! It's alright they're our new who we've been helping quite a lot". Princess Cadence reassured her adoptive Aunt in reply.

After introductions and explaining everything to Princess Celestia, The Princess of the Sun seemed to calm down and even looked excited about meeting these interesting beings now. "Wow that's incredible! And I'm so sorry that Slender Man put you all through this danger Jack". Princess Celestia said after a moment of shocked silence. "Thank you Princess Celestia". Jack said formally. "You're welcome and I give my permission to put Slender Man on a FAIR trial". Princess Celestia said and making sure that they understand it has to be a fair trial no matter how evil and/or dark their crime was.

Then they began to set up the arrangements for the trial. Meanwhile, in the Canterlot dungeon, Slender Man was talking to himself. "Oh Beldam if you can hear me, please know that I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you"! Slender Man said to begin with. "Oh why didn't you listen to me when we went on our first date when I said: All we need is each other because, we discovered the happiness we were looking for was love and each other"? Slender Man asked, most likely. Then for the next two hours, he sobbed.

So two hours later, a guard came to slender's cell. "Alright Slender Man was it"? The guard asked. But all Slender Man did was nod for yes because, he was in such a state of deep depression and sorrow, that he couldn't bare speak. "Well anyway come with me or we'll be late for your trial. They decided to do the quick version of a trail just so you know". The guard explained.

Slender Man nodded again in understandment as they headed to the court house. And now they have arrived in the courtroom. And it's an interesting design for a courtroom but, it matches with the rest of Canterlot's architecture. "Wow it's beautiful". Slender Man surprisingly said for the first time in several hours.

The judge was none other than Princess Luna! In the jury was the mane six, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, and ten other random ponies. The others were in the audience seats except for Jack who was sitting in the seat the lawyer's seat. And everyone except Jack were giving Slender Man a cold, hateful, and disgusted glare. Then Slender Man was lead to where he would sit.

"All rise for this trail is now in session". Luna said then she used her magic to use her gabble to make that offical. Two hours past and it wasn't looking good for Slender Man and Octavia was his lawyer. Now it was time to call up witnesses to the stand. "We call Twilight Sparkle to the stand." Jack announced.

"Do you think Slender Man has an understandable reason for the crimes which he stands accused"? Jack asked. "Well yes because of what his feelings were but also, no for his physical reasons". Twilight said in reply. "Thank you Twilight you can go back now". Jack said. And Twilight went back to her seat.

"I now call Shelby to the stand". Jack then said as Shelby go up and onto the stand. "Now Shelby, why do you think Slender Man is here as thee accused for"? Jack asked. "I believe it's because, one, he threatened and hurt your family. Two, he threatened our friends"! Shelby replied.

"Now it's time to call the accused to the stand". Luna said. "So tell us why did you kidnap Jack's family in the first incident"? Luna asked. "Because I wanted revenge and, so I would be king and my now deceased girlfriend as queen to rule by my side"! Slender said in reply. "OKAY I'VE HEARD ENOUGH"! Luna screamed in her royal Canterlot voice after hearing Slender Man's explanation. This was because it unintentionally made the guilt and pain from the memories from her past began to boil and rise to the surface."Okay time to give the jury time to think it over". Luna said recovering from her outburst. Then everybody/pony filed out of the room.

On hour and 15 minutes later, everyone was seated. "Thank you for coming in neatly. So my wonderful jury do we have a verdict"?

Luna asked. Rainbow Dash then flew into the air and then hovered. Rainbow Dash was holding the verdict in her hooves and was opening it. For she was more than ready to read it out loud to everyone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18: The verdict Remember Me

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"We Do your honor. We find Slender Man….GUILTY"! Rainbow Dash said. "What! But, I had a valid reason! This can't be happening. I CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS"! Slender Man screamed in horror. "Very well to the execution field with you! Take him away! And everyone else this will happen at 1:00 pm". Luna explained darkly.

It was time for the execution, but during the wait they decided that the way they would do that. And they agreed to decapitation. "Ladies and gentlemen here stands a Brother who betrayed his younger Brother Pumpkin King Jack Skellington Of Halloween Town and his family and friends as well"! Luna said. Then Discord who was dressed like an executioner! And now Discord walked up to the top of the platform with his special axe of doom in his lion paw. The axe pretty much is in the shape of the word "DOOM". Then Slender Man was placed on the podium so Discord could have a better aim. Discord then lifted the axe over his head. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD"! Discord cried as loudly as I could as he decapitated Slender Man. Then the crowd cheered now that an evil force was gone.

However, Jack did not attend the execution. For him he didn't want to see his long lost brother die even though his brother was a horrible man! In fact he wept wishing his brother's life could've been different. Just so they could be close brothers and be together. "Hi Jack are you okay"? Aren't you glad that it's finally over"? Rainbow Dash asked as concern grew over her face.

"No! Because I found I had a long lost older Brother, and because he chose a dark path he's GONE"! Jack replied as he started sobbing even harder. Then Rainbow Dash let some tears fall from her eyes. Then Rainbow Dash hugged Jack. Jack hugged her back. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way, but it will be okay. Now your family and our friends are safe for good." Rainbow Dash reassured Jack. "Thank you Rainbow Dash." Jack replied then broke up the hug as he was whipping away his tears. After the execution Jun called Nori. "Well Nori it looks like I'm coming home right now"! Jun said excitedly. "Wow how wonderful"! Nori said. "Meet me in my room okay"? Jun asked. "Okay I will bye"! Nori replied and then hung up.

"So are you ready to go home Jun"? Jack asked for Princess Celestia broke the neutralizing spell on the soul robbers and Jack's magic. "Yeah we all are"! Jun replied with the Rozen maidens and mediums by his side. Then Jack teleports all them home. "NORI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"! Jun exclaimed as he ran to Nori and hugged her tightly. "Oh Jun, me too"! Nori replied as she hugged him back. When they finally let go of their hug Jun looks at his surroundings. "AAHH! Wow what happened"?Jun asked that's right he's cured of his amnesia. "It worked Jun! You're cured"! Shelby said in reply. "Awesome I'll called Jack and tell him the good news"! Nori said as she dialed Jack's number. "Hi Nori what's up"? Jack asked. "Jun's memory is restored"! Nori replied excitedly. Jack then gasped in joy. "Thank goodness". Jack said happily. Then they said goodbye to each other and then Jack hung up. "Well it's time to send you home too Coraline". Jack said. "Yeah I'm ready to go home! I miss my family now that I think about it". Coraline said full of joy and relief. Then Jack teleported her to the old well just as Wybie was riding his strange bike there. And he arrived just in time to see Coraline mysteriously appear there. Wybie rode up to Coraline as soon as he saw her. Then he lifted up his his strange skeleton mask. "Oh hi Coraline where did you come from it's like you just came out of thin air"? Wybie asked but also with a smile on his face. "AAAHH!" Coraline screamed out as she held her head in pain and crouched down. "Wow Coraline are you okay"? Wybie asked for he was very concerned. Then Coraline stopped, got back up turned to face Wybie and smiled. "I'm fine I think that was just my memories coming back and now they're back"! Coraline replied relieved. "Huh what are you talking about-"? Wybie asked but was interrupted when Coraline kissed him straight on the lips! "Oh well I missed you too"!Wybie said happily

Then Coraline giggled! "I missed you too Wybie"!Coraline replied lovingly. Then they both laughed, kissed again, and then Coraline starts to tell him what happened.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19: Judy's Recovery!

Author's Note: Jack has returned home. Praxina has gone back to Ephedia to start a new leaf and her handing out a lot of apologies. So It's just "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Characters for this chapter.

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Jack is not noticing any of the citizens singing and welcoming him back for he was too focused on seeing how his Daughter Judy, was doing as he heads to Dr. Finkelstein's tower. Jack then enters the front room. Once Jack was in there, he hears someone crying. But Jack recognized that voice anywhere, it was Sally the one who was crying!

"Huh SALLY"? Jack cried out for her as he ran up the ramp. Sally's crying lead Jack to Sally's old bedroom! When Jack opens the door that leads into Sally's old bedroom, he sees his beloved Wife with her face buried in her hands. It broke Jack's undead heart and then he carefully walked up to her. Jack then put his hand on Sally's shoulder but, in a way he wouldn't accidentally startle her. Sally's sobbing stopped.

Sally lifted her head to look up at Jack. "Sally whatever is the matter and what did the Doctor say"? Jack asked comfortingly. "Oh Jack I've just been so worried about you and Judy! You see Dr. Finkelstein said to wait here while he took Judy into the examination room, and I've still haven't heard or gotten any news or updates on her condition from him. In fact, he hasn't come out since I handed Judy to him and it's been three hours"! Sally explained.

Jack then hugged her again while trying to think of an idea and then it hit him. "Hey Sally I know what we can do to find out, watch this"! Jack said. Then Jack snapped his fingers and a camera bubble showing them the inside of the room Dr. Finkelstein and Judy were in, appeared. "Oh Jack you're a genius"! Sally said. But her happiness was short lived, when she saw the sight before her!

Judy is on the autopsy table, wearing a breathing mask! "Oh it's worse than I thought if Judy's condition is this serious! My poor baby! Why isn't he trying to make improvements beyond this"? Sally screamed in anger, fear, pain, and confused all at once! "I'm not sure, but we must have faith in him-". Jack started to say, but stops short when they both hear the haunting sound of the sphygmomanometer when that zig zagging line goes straight! And that could only mean that Judy's undead heart or what acts as the heart for skeletons, has stopped beating!

"No! NO, NO, PLEASE NO"! Sally screamed and cried in her utter horror with her right hand over her mouth in dread as she was stumbling over and sobbing! But before Sally could accidentally get herself hurt by stumbling into something, Jack caught her. Jack also had tears in his eye sockets. However, he was eerily calm about this situation.

"Shh..it's going to be alright okay so please calm down...wait a minute...LOOK"! Jack said as he looked back up at the camera bubble. Sally looked up to look back at the camera bubble as well. They saw and realized they failed to notice that Dr. Finkelstein frantically trying to revive her the whole time with the automated CPR machine. And Jack and Sally could tell that the poor Dr. Finkelstein had been at it for hours!

"CLEAR"! Dr. Finkelstein said each time when he was about to put them on Judy's chest however, after he said it and tried it for about the thirtieth time he gave up! "Noo! I won't stand for him keeping us away from holding our Daughter in our arms even if she is dead in them and in them for the last time"! Sally exploded! And then Sally stormed off down the ramp and burst into the examination room! And of course Dr. Finkelstein was enraged by the intrusion.

But, then Sally's anger went away in a flash as she saw her beautiful Daughter laying on that table lifelessly. Sally then ran over to Judy with a waterfall of tears pouring from her eyes. Jack was not far behind her. The both of them were so upset and distraught with grief, that they not only ignored Dr. Finkelstein's ranting, but his ranting was also blocked out of their hearing completely. "Oh Judy no"! Jack cried as Sally put Judy's now limp body into her arms.

"NO NOT MY BABY"! Sally howeled in her deep sorrow. Then Sally wept into Judy's chest. Jack then put Judy in both his and Sally's arms. "I love you Judy". Jack said. Then he kissed Judy on the forehead one last time. "I love you too Judy". Sally said as well then she also kissed Judy on the forehead one last time.

But then they felt Judy's chest rising and falling! Then the sphygmomanometer started beeping again to signalize that her undead heart was beating again! "I love you too". Judy said. And that's what really made Jack and Sally recover from their devastated state as they gasped and looked down at their Daughter's face!

"JUDY"! Jack and Sally said in unison. "Oh MOMMY DADDY!" Judy exclaimed as she jumped into her Parents arms like as if she never wanted to let go. She was also acting as if she was never weakened from a Beldam possession in the first place. Judy had on arm wrapped around each Parent as she embraced them and they embraced her

back.

They were all crying tears of joy, relief, and even disbelief. "Oh Judy it's a miracle! But how"? Sally asked. "Well I saw Mephesto when my undead heart stopped. He said it wasn't my time yet and that he wanted me to tell you Dad, that this was his thank you for healing the pain and vengeance that was in his Sister's heart". Judy explained in her reply.

"Oh how wonderful but, that means he made it to the natural spirit world! How do we tell Praxina"? Jack asked realizing he could no longer keep his part of their deal. "The truth and we'll remind her that Mephisto saved her life and that self sacrifice was the best and most honorable way to go that he could've ever asked for". Judy replied happily.

And so they told Praxina. "He's truly gone?! Um well thank for telling me and for passing on his message to me". Praxina replied, and she wasn't angry or sad. She was, and to their surprise, actually content! And then she hugged the Skellington family into a group hug. "Thank you Praxina but how do I fulfill my end of our deal"? Jack asked with a guilty look on his skull.

"Oh Jack don't you get it? This was how you fulfilled it. By you giving me closure"! Praxina replied with a laugh every once and awhile. And then they all laughed along with her together. "Hey Praxina, I want you to tell all our, new friends that all of them and you are invited to this year's Halloween celebration and, that you all get to participate in our tradition musical number"? Jack asked.

"Sure thing Jack, but what do you mean participate in your traditional musical number"? Praxina said in confusion "You and the the rest of our friends get to sing with us A.K.A., with the whole town"!!Judy exclaimed thanks to her passion and love for Halloween. "And Halloween from what I found out when I looked it up, is only two weeks away". Praxina said excitedly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

And so, Praxina told them and those who didn't know the song, went to Jun's house to practice every day for two weeks. But now they were ready! And now the in The Crystal Empire the mlp characters were preparing for the teleportation to Halloween Town. Five minutes later, they were fully ready! "Man I can't wait to see the town"! Starlight Glimmer said. All of a sudden they were no longer in The Crystal Empire, they were now in Halloween Town!

"Wow it's so gloomy"! Princess Luna said as they trotted towards town square. "I know right it's so AWESOME"! Rainbow Dash commented in agreement.

"I-I d-don't know everypony, it's kind of terrifying"! Fluttershy said. "Don't worry Fluttershy, it will be fine and fun, but if you need to then, just stay close to me". Discord said.

And so they all including everyone who they met during this crazy adventure sang the song. Then they either went on scare pranks,or trick or treating. And when they all were tired from walking or scaring, they went to the Halloween ball/after party. And they all were having the funnest and most horrible Halloween of their lives. They are all at the ball well, all except the Halloween Town royal family. 20 minutes later, Judy and her Parents along with their

loyal ghost dog Zero arrived.

Then a half skeleton, half ragdoll, rushed over to Judy. "Oh I've been so worried about! You look so beautiful tonight and are you feeling okay"? Zack said and kissed her twice once out of relief that he could see that Judy was okay and the second for she did indeed looked beautiful. "HA HA thanks Zack and I've never felt better! Oh Zack I missed you so much!" Judy replied with tears of joy in her eye sockets.

"And I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you during the past two weeks but with what was going on me and my Dad have been crazy busy with the Halloween planning." Judy said apologetically. "Oh that's okay and I missed you too!" Zack said in return then they kissed each other passionately. "So may I have this dance?" Zack asked playfully as he bowed like the proper gentleman and then offered his hand. Judy giggled as she took his skeleton hand. "I would be honored." Judy replied playfully as well as Zack led her to the dance floor.

Then everyone else followed their lead and took off to the dance floor. They were doing the waltz with either their soul mate, family member, or friend.

Except for Iris who just watched everyone else sadly. "Oh I wish Nethanel was here then we could dance together too and there would be no more secrets that make me just feel extremely guilty to keep it from him!" Iris said to herself and sighed. Just then, Auriana and Talia saw that she was unhappy.

So, Auriana and Talia walked over to Iris. As they did Auriana winked at Talia with an all knowingly, Talia returned the same styled wink to Auriana as they walked and the samething was happening with Lyna, Carissa, and Izira. "Hey Iris guess what?" Talia asked when they were right in front of Iris.

And all three of them were in their Ephedian forms. "What is it?" Iris asked. "We got a surprise for you Iris." Auriana said. "But first you have to close your eyes and transform back!" Talia instructed and then they all transformed back.

Iris closed her eyes. Then Auriana and Talia nodded to Lyna, Carissa, and Izira to go get the surprise. The three Princesses ran over to a blindfolded boy, and help lead him over to Iris. "Um remind me why I'm blindfolded again?" The boy asked as they helped him over to Iris, Talia, and Auriana. "Okay Lyna

Nathaniel me with his blindfold and remove it off his eyes when I say "now"." Izira whispered orders to Lyna.

"Okay Iris open your eyes...right...NOW!" Izira said and Iris then opened her eyes as Iris looked into Nathaniel's eyes. "N-Nathaniel?!" Iris said with happiness and ran to hug him! He hugged her back. "It's great to see you Iris but where are we?" Nathaniel asked as he took in his strange new surroundings.

Then Jack Skellington and Judy Skellington walked up to Nathaniel. "Welcome Nathaniel to Halloween Town and I'm Pumpkin Jack Skellington of Halloween Town." Jack said in reply. "And I'm Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington Daughter of Jack Skellington of Halloween Town." Judy said next. "Wow that's so cool! And it's a pleasure to meet you." Nathaniel said as he shook both their hands.

And then Iris explained everything but, she left out anything about her true identity. "Wow that's amazing Iris! But don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets." Nathaniel said reassuringly. Then Shelby whispered into Iris's here. "Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Iris gasped. "Nathaniel there's

something else you should know. IRIS PRINCESS OF EPHEDIA!" Iris said and then she and the other Princesses transformed.

Now the party is over. Now Iris and Nathaniel are closer than ever. They said their goodbyes. And then the all went home. And so they lived happily ever after. Well for now anyway!

Author's Note: Well that's the end of this story arch. And that's right! The Next Adventure is coming out VERY soon!


End file.
